Beyond The Sea-Line
by Sybele
Summary: Giselle Collins had always dreamed about living adventures on board of a ship. She loved the sea and its mysteries, but she could only enjoy them by the stories she read and wrote, for she knew she would never really live any adventure aside from it. Or so she thought. ConnorxOC
1. A Daydreamer Bostonian

Hello everyone!

Well, I know I still haven't finished my other fanfic, but this idea came to me a few weeks ago and I've already written two chapters with it XD soo, yeah, I decided to publish this story here! I don't have an exact path that this story will follow, so any other ideas and suggestions would be appreciated.

I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Assassin's Creed franchise characters nor its plot. The Cover image belongs to the Assassin's Creed Wiki. I own only my OC's and the plot of this story itself.

* * *

"Oh! These vegetables are so beautiful today, Mister Harris!"

Brown orbs scanned the stall with delightfulness as the young woman decided what she would buy. The basket on her hands shifted from time to time as her hands moved.

The Chubby salesman laughed heartily at his old friend's reaction "Always cheerful, aren't you, miss Giselle?"

She laughed and grinned "Aye, aye, Mister Harris!" She proceeded to put some carrots and lettuces on her basket "We've too much sadness in this world already; I want to contribute with happiness instead!"

He smiled kindly "You're right, my friend. I just wished more had the same thought as you"

"Yes, it would be nice indeed" She tilted her head, analyzing an apple carefully before smiling and putting it on her basket too "But we do what we can, eh?"

"Indeed" Mister Harris sighed and pulled a chair to sit on "How is your father?"

"He's fine" Her eyes turned at him for a moment before turn back to look to the bright purple radishes "Working a lot, as always, but fine"

"I'm glad to hear so. He's a good man"

Her smile grew wider and she looked at the man again "He is indeed" Finally, she took a cabbage and handed the basket to the salesman "This is what I'll take, Mister Harris"

He took a look on everything she had got and written it down in a little notepad "It would be 30$, Miss Giselle"

She handed him the money "Thank you, Mister Harris!"

The man handed her the basket, his happy smile almost hid beneath his black mustache "You're welcome, my friend. Say hello to good ol'John for me"

Giselle nodded "I will. Bye, Mister Harris, see you!" She walked away waving to the chubby man, who answered the gesture.

The young woman made her way through the crowds of the market near Boston's harbor. Her bulky brown hair waving as she walked peacefully and the soft breeze blew by. The curly locks were tied in a ponytail that reached a couple of inches above her middle backs; some fell messily thorough her face, making her has to blow them away from her vision from time to time. Her rosy skin was turning a bit red around her eyes from walking on the sun for some time now - since she forgot her hat in the hurry to leave - but she didn't care, even if it brought an annoying burning sensation.

And she didn't care principally because she had yet one more thing to do.

"She's so beautiful!" She whispered to herself as she stopped to take a look on the newly arrived ship on the harbor - her eyes shining with admiration. At its stern there was a well designed board in brown, where white letters read _Aquila_.

Since as a child, Giselle always loved ships and the sea. Those huge and powerful constructions were her passion. She used to study a lot about them in her free time; searching for books about ships, the sea and its myths, stories about captains and their crew's adventures. Her dream was to someday be able to embark on a journey in search of adventure and lands that she hadn't visited yet.

Her visions of a raging sea at a storm and the Aquila's cannons blasting through the rain were interrupted as a hand touched her shoulder, making her look up to the owner of it.

"Daydreaming already, 'Elle?"

She blinked and giggled "A bit early isn't it? But I can't avoid it" her eyes shone again as she clasped her hands in front of her "Look at her! It's so huge and gorgeous!"

The young brown haired man rolled his eyes amusedly and leaned to the side, using her shoulder as a support for his weight "And who told you it had just arrived in here, uuuh?" He smirked haughtily.

Giselle made a face, but rolled her eyes in defeat and smiled "Alright, thank you so much, Anthony! I owe you one"

He suddenly stood up straight and grinned; his jungle green eyes shining elfishly "You do indeed, so...?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously "What do you want?"

He let out a small chuckle before faking a serious expression and folding his arms in front of him "You have to go with me on that theater play I told you about tomorrow"

Giselle's face fell "Nooo, Anthony...!" She gasped in disbelief "I've told you already that I didn't want to go, for heaven's sakes!"

"Aaaah Giselle, pleeease!" He made a puppy dog face; strands of his short silky and spiky hair falling in his face "C'mon, it'll be nice, why you don't like it?"

She folded her arms stubbornly and furrowed her eyebrows "Because I didn't find the main plot of _The Way of The world¹ _interesting. It seems boring!"

Anthony breathed out annoyed, blowing the chestnut strands away from his face "But it's a comedy!" He shook his head and clasped his hands in front of him "Can't you do a tiny little thing for your friend once in a while, uh? Please! I promise it'll be fun!"

The brunette put her hand on her chin and looked up, thinking for a moment.

"Alright, alright. Just because you got me to see the _Aquila_" Her mouth curved into a small smile as she looked to the ship again _"The Great Ghost of The North Seas" _She thought to herself filled with admiration.

She almost jumped when the young man held both her hands. His smile was so big that she was almost scared.

"I promise you it'll be fantastic! You'll not regret it" He told her enthusiastically.

She chuckled and shook her head slightly "Yes, yes, whatever you say, Andy" He let go of her hands and she turned to leave "Well, I have yet to stop by the bookstore. Want to join me?"

He looked at her puzzled "Aren't you going to ask to take a look inside the Aquila?"

Giselle flinched. Her eyes darted to the ship again and she bit her lip. No, none would ever allow a woman to step on a ship. 'It brings bad luck' they said. She didn't want to get into any trouble, so she wouldn't dare trying.

"N-not today... tomorrow maybe, if she's still here" She stuttered and looked down shyly.

Anthony shook his head softly, his expression softening now, but his tone sounding a light scold "Giselle...-"

"-I know, I know" She interrupted him, her eyes turning to meet his, and sighed "_"You'll never get what you want if you don't try, Elle"_" She imitated him "I know, Andy, but I just..." She sighed again "It's difficult to me, you know... being a woman and all, they'll never permit"

He sighed too and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly "One day, Elle, one day your dream will come true, you can be certain of it"

She smiled kindly "Thanks Andy. Shall we go then?"

He clasped his hands behind him and signaled her to start walking with a smile and a nod of his head "'Ya going to buy books about the sea again?"

She elbowed him and grinned "If they have. But at the moment I'm looking for something about tales. I'm trying to write one by my own, so I need to read some samples"

"Really?!That's great Elle" He turned to her enthusiastically "Have you given it a name already?"

She giggled and smoothed her summer light blue dress with white sleeves; her cheeks becoming slightly redder than they already were "No... I'm still just thinking about the plot..."

The young man chuckled at her sweetness "And what have you thought about already?"

They turned around in a street. Giselle stopped to pet a cat that passed by "Ah, it's about a girl and a golden cat"

He crouched beside her and scratched the cat's head. The feline sat and purred in delight with both petting him "Tell me more, I'm curious now"

She smiled, caressing the cat's back slower "Ah, the cat is magic, I have not decided yet if he'll be a cursed prince asking for her help or simply a cat trying to defeat a lion, leader of the golden cats"

"Simply you say...?" He chuckled sarcastically at the lack of sense in her words.

She bent her mouth and punched him softly "It's way deeper than that, Anthony, but I'll not explain everything to you now"

He chuckled again and poked her face exactly where it had a small dapple, a bit to the right, above her lips "You're weird..." He told her; his mouth curved in a big grin "...but that's what I like about you"

Giselle raised an eyebrow and smirked "And you're a douche, I don't know how I can stand you still" She rose "Let's continue?"

Anthony pouted and ran to walk backwards in front of her "Oh, Giselle, your words wound me so bad" He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and sniffed.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully "You're so dramatic, Anthony!"

"And that's why I like theater plays!"

She turned and stopped in the front of the bookshop door, grabbing its handle and turning to look at him "I like them too and I'm not"

"Lie. You don't like the play I want you to watch" He replied and followed her as she entered the shop.

"I've told you that I haven't found the plot interesting" She sighed tiredly and shook her head, before turn to the shopkeeper, nod him a "good morning!" and turn to search for books at the shelves.

Anthony just chuckled in response and observed quietly as her eyes wandered throught the amount of books in the shelf. After some moments, he grew tired of watching her search for books, so he leaned on the nearby wall with a sigh and waited. Whistling a song in low tone.

"Dear Lord!"

The young man almost jumped at her screechy voice and looked at her startled. She had a green book in her hands and a wide grin on her lips. He rolled his eyes as the young woman spun and giggled - he knew she always did that when she was extremely happy.

He rubbed his forehead before asking "What is it, Elle?"

She giggled again "I've just found the perfect book! Look at this"

Giselle extended her arms to show him. Anthony narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the cover of the book.

"Puss in boots²?" He asked not amazed by the title.

"Yes!" She said excitedly "It's about a cat! It's just what I was looking for!"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her doubtful "I don't think it's exactly what you've been looking for..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, a cat...in boots?"

She shrugged "I'll never know if I don't read it, don't you think?"

He looked up, pondering for a moment

"You may have a point"

She grinned and walked to the counter, placing the book on it and asking the shopkeeper how much was it.

"Another one, Miss Giselle? I'll have to give you a prize for being my best costumer" The bearded man asked sounding amused.

The brunette laughed "Yes. Thank you Mister Carter, I'm honored" She handed him the money when he told her the price.

"I'm the one who thank you" He said as he grabbed the coins and she put the book in her basket "See you, Miss Giselle. May you enjoy your reading!"

Giselle waved to him as she left; Anthony right behind her.

"And now?" The brown haired youngster asked; his hand clasped behind him again.

"What?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going home"

"So soon?"

"What you expected me to do?"

Anthony put a hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Walk a bit more maybe? Getting a little bit of sun is good, you know"

"I think I've had enough of sun for today" She pointed to her reddened face "Besides, I have to help my mother to cook the lunch"

"Why didn't you put a hat?" He smirked.

"I forgot it" She smiled sheepishly

He knocked the top of her head softly. She waved his hand away with a chuckle and a low 'stop it, Andy!' "You airhead!"

"I'm not!" She protested and smoothed her hair, trying to make the strands go back to their places "I just got out in a hurry and ended not taking it with me"

"Yes, sure" He mocked. She sent him a glare.

"What are you going to do by the afternoon?" She changed the subject, taking a look around and turning in a street.

"My friends are going to do a card's contest. I'm meeting them at the Grinning Bobcat" He answered and turned to look at her. He almost smiled when he remembered that he didn't have to look down at Giselle as he would normally do with the other women he knew. She was almost as tall as him, being nearly at the height of his nose "And you?"

She blinked and turned to him "Ah, I'm going to meet Annabelle at the tailor. She wants to buy a new dress and wants my advice"

"Girly, aren't you?" He played, smirking.

She answered with a defiant smirk of her own "Sometimes"

They've finally arrived at Giselle's family house near the center of Boston. It wasn't that big, but neither that small. Its walls were blue and the windows were white. A white fence surrounded the front yard of the house. At the right side of it, there was a small garden, but its vegetables were still not grown; at the other one, an apple tree with yet no fruits as well. Anthony bowed, exaggerating the gesture on purpose, what made the brunette laugh.

"Delivered in home safely, my lady" He told with a played bassier tone, pretending to be an extreme gentleman.

Giselle waved him off "Go banter your friends, Andy!" She laughed again.

He grinned, standing straight again and patted her head "You're so mean to me! But well, see you later, Elle!"

She watched as he walked away, his elegant dark brown coat flowing in the breeze as well as the short strands of his brown hair. Giselle smiled to herself, thinking that, despite being a complete moron, he was a good hearted friend. She had known him since they were kids, both were five at the time, and they've been friends since then too. She had to admit, also, that she found him quite handsome. His physic was neutral - he was neither fat nor too strong or too thin. He was what women would say tall and his face features were jovial; with strong jaw, delicate nose and strong and deep gaze, even though his dark green eyes always held an elfish expression on them.

And again: She could only see that if she ignored the fact that he was a goof.

She chuckled to herself and before he could disappear from her sight, she turned and walked through the yard.

When her hand was at the handle, she heard a bark, her ears perked up and she smiled happily, turning around to see her dog running towards her. His red tongue flowing out of his mouth in happiness.

"Gallant!" She exclaimed, put her basket down, and crouched on the ground to greet the big dog, embracing his neck and receiving a lick on her back in answer. She pulled herself back a bit to pet his head and the dog sat on the ground and whimpered lowly in satisfaction. His coat was black at his backs until the top of his head, except around his eyes, where it was white, then beneath it there was a light brown line and his inferior part was completely white. His ears were medium sized and hung lazily at the sides of his head.

Gallant raised his hairy paw and gently scratched Giselle's belly two times. The young woman giggled, knowing that he always did that to salute her and cupped both his doggy white cheeks fondly.

"I'm sorry boy, I was in a hurry this morning, that's why I didn't take you with me" She told the animal, sounding like he could understand her clearly.

The dog licked her palm and Giselle rose, giving him a last caress at the top of his head.

"I let you come with me by the afternoon, alright? Don't worry" She told him, grabbed her basket again, and finally opened the door, hearing one more of his bassy barks.

"Sister!"

Giselle looked down at her little four year old sister, who was thirteen years younger than Giselle. Smiling kindly, she put down her basket again and reached her and took her in her arms.

"Ooooh, look what we have here! The little princess was caught by her big bad sister: the master of tickles!" She told her, playing a mischievous voice. The little girl really looked like a princess with her cute pink dress, filled with bows of a darker shade of pink, and her white lace gloves.

The brown haired girl laughed as Giselle's hands tickled her belly; her cheeks becoming rosy and her snub nose wrinkling. The tiny hands of the little girl trying to push away her older sister's ones with no success.

"S-s-to-p it, Gi-lly!" She asked between laughs

Giselle laughed and stopped, embracing the kid fondly. The girl answered the gesture, but her small arms could embrace her just halfway.

The young woman pulled away and looked at the cerulean blue eyes of her little sister "Good morning Selina. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, making her wavy brown locks fall on her chest "Yes. What were you doing, Gilly? You left so early"

Giselle walked with her in her arms to the couch and sat on it "I was buying some things that mom asked for in the market" She grinned "Ah! I bought a book that I think you'll like"

The little girl's mouth curved into a bright smile "Really?! Which one?!"

She gently placed her aside "Just a minute, I'm going to show you"

When she came back to Selina, she had the green book in her hands. She sat on the couch again and pulled her sister closer, placing the book on her lap to her to see.

"Oh! there's a cat with boots in the cover!" She pointed out excitedly.

Giselle giggled "Yes. The title is 'Puss in boots'"

Her shiny eyes turned to meet her older sister's brown ones expectantly "Will you read it to me?"

"Of course darling!" She exclaimed happily and hugged the tiny girl.

"What are you two up to?"

Giselle looked up to see her brother leaning on the couch above them, trying to see what was on her lap. His black short strands of hair falling on his face; the curious gaze of his dark chocolate eyes half hidden between them.

"Hi for you too, Andrew" She rolled her eyes playfully.

Andrew smirked and rubbed the top of her head, making the youngster protest "Hello sis. How ya doin'?"

"Fine, fine" She answered a bit annoyed as she, for the second time at the day, smoothed her hair.

"Look, look, Andrew! This book talks about a cat!" Selina exclaimed excitedly as she stood up on the couch and stretched the book for her brother to see.

The young man smiled kindly and took a look on the book "That's nice Lina! You should love it, after all, you love cats, don't you?" She nodded happily. Andrew looked at Giselle "Will you read to her, Jelly?"

Giselle smiled "Of course!"

"Good girl!" Andrew rubbed the top of her head again, receiving a slap on the hand and an irritated groan from his younger sister.

"Couldn't you stop it? It's unpleasant."

He was about to answer when their mother's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Giselle, come help me here darling! And bring the vegetables I asked you to buy"

The brunette kissed Selina's head and hugged Andrew before she grabbed the basket and headed to the kitchen.

Her mother stood by the large clay fireplace that she was using to grill the meat. Giselle's cheeks became rosy in admiration as she looked at her. She was always amazed by how beautiful her mom was. Her long strands of curly black hair were always shining; bouncing every time she moved, they seemed as smooth as her pale skin. Her face was adorned by three dapples, one beneath her right eye, other beside her mouth and another above it, the one that Giselle had inherited. Her eyes, on the other hand, were inherited by Selina, once they were the same cerulean blue as the little girl. Her snub nose was inherited by both her daughters, though. She wore a delicate green dress, with laces and long lighter green sleeves that matched her elegant self.

"How was your morning, sweetie?" The smooth and calm voice of Melissa Collins called her daughter from her time of admiration.

"It was very nice, mother" She answered kindly as she placed the basket above the big table at the center of the kitchen.

"That is good to hear, my daughter" She said and gestured Giselle to cut the carrots that the young woman had just put on the board. The youngster smiled at hearing her mother's extremely correct English "Did you meet anyone?"

"Just Anthony" Giselle sighed and shook her head "That goofy creature..."

Melissa's laugh sounded like bubbles popping in the air "He is a nice boy Giselle, do not say such things about him"

The younger woman rolled her eyes amusedly "It doesn't change the fact that he's silly, mom"

Her mother smiled at her in return "So, Annabelle want to buy a new dress today, does not she?"

"Yes" She answered and proceeded to peel some potatoes "I might get one tailored for me too, what do you think?"

"It would be great, but you have to tell your father first"

"I will. He hasn't arrived from work yet, as he?"

"No, not yet"

Both women continued to prepare the lunch while deciding what color of dress would be the best for Giselle. They laughed together, enjoying each other's presence, and soon the food was ready. Andrew came when Melissa called and he and Giselle arranged the food at the dining room. Selina soon ran down stairs, carrying her teddy bear in her arms, and sat on a chair aside the table.

"Good afternoon, my children"

Giselle smiled happily as she heard her father's elegant and kind voice. She and Selina ran at his encounter and hugged him tightly. The brown haired man chuckled and hugged his daughters back.

When the girls released him and went back to their places at the table, he walked to his spouse, took his hat off of his head and kissed her forehead.

"Good afternoon, love" Melissa spoke to him kindly after she kissed his cheek "Had a good day?"

He sighed tiredly whilst placing his suitcase aside and then sat at the chair at the edge of the table "Quite hard I would say, but nothing I couldn't handle"

The black haired mother smiled fondly "That is good, honey, and do not worry, things will get better, I am sure of it"

John Collins was the head of the second most sold newspaper of Boston and also worked as an accountant. He was a forty five year old man - three years older than Melissa. His chocolate brown hair was slightly longer than his son's jet black one. John was an elegant and polite man, literally a gentleman. The rosy skin of his face was now gaining wrinkles, on his forehead and a bit on his cheeks, due to his hard work and stressful days. His deep chocolate gaze, which Andrew inherited, seemed tired, but not in lack of life. The man was a great father, he loved his family more than anything and would do everything for them. He often wore his favorite black coat with golden edges, light brown pants, black boots and an elegant buttoned shirt - generally dark red, as he was wearing.

The family begun the lunch and talked to each other about random subjects. Selina told her father and her mother how enthusiastic she was about the book Giselle had bought and Andrew about his day working at the bank. John complimented his wife and daughter about the food. Giselle told her father that mister Harris from the market stall sent him his greetings, what he became happy to know about.

"Ah, father" Giselle called, by the end of her meal.

Her father's soft eyes turned to her "Yes, Giselle?"

"I'm going with Annabelle to the tailor this afternoon and I was wondering if I could get another dress tailored by myself" She asked politely.

John leaned his elbows on the table, clasped his hands, and rested his chin atop of them, thinking.

"I think there's no problem with it, darling. Do as you wish" He answered with a kind smile.

"Thank you father"

Giselle nodded with a smile and got up to help her mother gathering the dishes.

"Ah, Giselle" John called before she could disappear in the kitchen.

"Yes, father?"

"Could you deliver this message to a friend of mine in your way to the tailor?" He showed her an a letter with a red stamp "He should be at the south of the harbor"

Giselle put the pile of dishes back on the table "Of course, father. Who may him be?"

"His name is Samuel Adams" He smiled.

"Aaah, yes, Mister Adams" She exclaimed and smiled "I remember him, but I haven't seen him in a very long time"

"Yes, I know. I think you were just ten the last time he visited us, but he'll remember you, don't worry"

She nodded and took the letter "I'll get it done, father, you can count on me"

"Thank you, darling"

Giselle smiled and hugged her dad tightly. She turned to grab the dishes again but found that they had disappeared from the table.

"Too slow, sis" The mocking voice of her brother sounded behind her, on the kitchen, and she looked to see him winking at her with a cocky grin on his lips.

Thirty minutes later, Giselle was arranging her things on her purse. She decided to leave earlier, since she had to deliver the letter. She made sure not to forget her blue medium hat and said good bye to her family as she closed the door behind her.

"Gallant! Come on, let's go!" She called the dog that came running to her, petting him as soon as he reached her side "Stay close to me, understood?"

He barked as if in agreement and she smiled, heading with him right by her side to the harbor. It was a good thing that she taught him to always stay close to her since he was just a puppy. Gallant was a nice company and could protect her if anything went wrong. He was a loyal and amiable dog; she had him now for five years and she loved him since they had bought him.

The sun now seemed to burn even hotter. Giselle pinched her white lace gloves from time to time, feeling the urge to take them off, but not doing so because she had received it as a gift the day before from her mother. The black haired woman was so happy to see her using it that she didn't have the heart to take them off just now, so she endured. At least her face was now protected by the shadow her elegant hat produced, even though her skin was still reddened beneath her eyes.

When they got to the harbor, Giselle stopped, with Gallant sitting beside her, panting quickly, and with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. She took her hat off, making her hair bounce in the ponytail, and waved in up and down in front of her in order to fan herself.

"Good lord, it's too hot today" She protested to herself in low tone.

While still fanning herself, she took a look around in search of Adams; her eyes just half open. She panted a bit and a drip of sweat ran down her face.

_'Oh, how I hate summer'_

Gallant kept panting; his brown eyes attentive to the people passing by. Giselle turned to look to the other side of the harbor.

Her eyes widened and her hat fell from her hand.

Right in her line of vision, some meters away from her, there stood a man dressed in an elegant blue coat. His brown slightly long hair was tied in a short ponytail and in small braid that fell beside his forehead . His skin was tanned and his features were strong, as well as his body seemed to be.

But that wasn't what called her attention to him. The hat he was wearing, as well as his clothes did.

_'He's... he's a captain. He has to be' _She thought. Too stunned to move.

And if that wasn't enough, he stood just right beside that powerful ship: The legendary _Ghost of the North Seas_.

She couldn't believe it. The captain of the Aquila. Right in front of her.

Giselle crouched to grab her hat and put it on her head again, never breaking the sight from the captain's form at the dock. She gulped. She had to get closer, that was her chance, a unique chance.

"Gallant, I think you're a lucky charm in form of a dog" She whispered to her dog and bit her lip nervously.

The dog looked at her, still panting.

"Come on, boy. Follow me"

* * *

¹ - A famous comedic theater play of the 1700's written by William Congreve - an English writer  
² - French fairy-tale written by Charles Perrault - A French author who also wrote several known fairy-tales such as _Cinderella _and _Little Red Riding Hood_


	2. The Plan

Hey people!

Here we go with the second chap! Things are a bit slow by the moment, Connor makes a liiitle appearence in this one, but in the next he'll be the center of attention haha.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Giselle made her way furtively through the harbor, closer to the said captain and whoever he was talking to. She pretended to be looking for someone, what she was actually doing, whilist taking slows steps. Gallant followed the female right by her side, sniffing the air from time to time, checking if everything was alright.

When she was finally close enough, she hid behind some crates. Gallant stopped in front of her, tongue sticking out of his mouth goofily. The brunette quickly pulled her dog to behind the crates with her, making him yelp lowly.

"Ready to leave, cap'n?"

Giselle's ears perked up and she looked by the corner of her eyes to see a bearded short man speaking. _'He must be the first mate' _She thought, a strand of chocolate hair falling on her eyes, but she kept still; her hands still on Gallant's head.

"Not yet, mister Faulkner" The captain said, making Giselle flinch by the husky and yet smooth tone of his voice "I was told that there is still one more thing to do here in Boston"

"Should I alert the crew?"

"It is not needed" She furrowed her eyebrows, noticing that the man pronounced every word extremely correct, just like her mother "Only alert them that we will be sailing off tomorrow by the end of the morning"

Giselle's heart tightened. Aquila was leaving tomorrow and she couldn't even take a look on it. She had to do something...she had to-

_"What are you doing?"_

The whisper that was breathed in her ear made her yelp and jump back, holding her chest. She just assimilated what was happening when Anthony burst out laughing. Gallant barked, slightly taken aback and worried by his owner.

The brunette's cheeks became red as a tomato, she punched the young man's chest repeatedly "Anthonyyy! You bast...creti...!" She couldn't even finish her curses due to her enraged state.

"Ouch...ouch, Elle, sto...!" he complained between laughs, trying to protect himself with his hands.

"Don't "Elle" me you little demon!" She spit furiously, still punching him. Gallant walked around them in circles, sometimes barking, trying to understand what was going on.

"What did I - ouch - do?!" He took a step back; still in a defensive position. His expression said that he was sincerely confused.

Giselle stopped, nostrils wide opened and panting angrily. A big lock of hair now fell in her eyes "Don't you ever do this again, you douche! You scared the hell out of me!"

Meanwhile, some meters ahead, Connor Kenway watched the scene curiously. He had seen the girl behind some crates, sometimes glancing him and mister Faulkner, who didn't stop talking about how the crew wasn't giving the attention Aquila really deserved. He kept attentive to her, in case she was a spy of any kind. However, he pratically stopped hearing -due to how funny the scene was - when a brown haired youngster walked by her side, grinning from ear to ear, and whispered something in her ear, making the girl jump and yelp. Faulkner just noticed the movement behind him when the dog that was with the girl barked, then he turned his head to see what was going on.

"Why is that woman punching that man?" Connor asked Faulkner, eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. He could faintly hear her screechy voice scolding the young man that tried to protect himself from her assault.

Faulkner laughed heartily "Young love, cap'n, young love" He spoke and continued to talk about why they should buy the iron reinforcement for the ship.

The native couldn't understand how was that supposed to mean "love", but he didn't complain either. He observed intrigued when the young woman stormed away to the extreme south of the harbor, her dog by her side, and the brown haired man behind, waving his hands in front of him, seeming to be trying to apologize.

"Giselle, I'm truly sorry!" Anthony pleaded behind the furious walking woman.

She stopped "You... you...!" She struggled to find words, not wishing to say any curse even if she wanted to, since she've always found it improper "You goofy idiot, you ruined my plan!"

The young woman pouted angrily and folded her arms tightly. Anthony sighed and scratched the back of his neck in shame.

"I'm sorry, Giselle, I didn't knew it, I..." He let his arms fall "Really, I'm sorry"

Looking at his poor puppy gaze she felt guilty. Her arms returned to her sides and her expression softened "It's alright, Anthony..." She sighed "I wouldn't have had the courage to do anything anyways..."

The youngster smiled at her comprehension and put a hand in her shoulder "Elle, I'll think in something to make it up for interrupting you, I promise. Do you know when is the Aquila going to sail off?"

She looked up to him, still a bit sad "I heard the captain saying tomorrow"

He nodded "I'll think in something, just wait and see"

The girl smiled softly "By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Grinning Bobcat"

"And I am" He told her cheerfully "But I saw you hidding behind those crates and I just couldn't help myself" He laughed, turning to the dog beside the girl and petting his head "Hey, Gallant, how are you boy?" Gallant leaned to his hand, panting happily.

Giselle rolled her eyes "You little mess maker"

He grimaced "I would enjoy very much if you stopped reminding me of it"

She laughed "Alright, alright. Well, I still have to find a friend of my father, are you heading to the Bobcat right now?"

He shook his head "The boys can wait a bit longer, they'll understand if I say I was accompanying such a delicate lady as Miss Giselle Collins" He grinned charmingly

She punched his shoulder, making him chuckle and rub the attacked spot "You're such a goof!"

The two friends and the dog walked together through the harbor. Giselle, though attentive to find Adams, couldn't stop thinking about Aquila's captain. Was he serious or funny? Reserved or extrovert? Violent? Peaceful? The questions flew in her mind.

"Heeey, is your soul still among us, Elle?" Anthony's amused tone woke her up from her deviations "Daydreaming again? One time in the day isn't enough already?" He mocked and chuckled.

She slapped him softly on the arm "I'm just thinking about that captain. He must be a legendary sailor, don't you think?"

Anthony laughed "Giselle thinking about men? That's new for me"

The brunette rolled her eyes "Oh, please, Anthony. If it was a woman I would be reflecting about her personality too"

"Does this mean you like women too?"

Giselle face-palmed "Why can't I have a normal conversation with you, Anthony?"

He grinned playfully "Because then it would be of no fun at all!"

She shook her head in disagreement of his nonsenses and took another look around.

"Look, there is Mister Adams" She spoke to him, smiling happily and heading to the man wearing a blue coat near one of the docks. She recognized him by his brown hair tied into a small ponytail at the base of his head. Anthony and Gallant followed her.

"Good afternoon, Mister Adams!"

The older man turned to look at the origin of the cheery voice. He smiled softly when he found the young woman smiling in front of him.

"Giselle, it's been such a long time" He spoke and took hold of her hand to kiss it.

"It has indeed!" She chuckled.

Samuel nodded his head and shook Anthony's hand, greeting the young man and then turning back to Giselle, quickly glancing the dog that had sat beside her with a smile on his face "Your father told me you were coming, do you have the letter?"

She nodded "Of course, just a minute" She pulled the purse that was hanging at the right side of her hip and pulled from it the letter with the red stamp.

"Ah, that's it" He spoke as he grabbed the letter and took a look on it "Thank you so much, darling"

"You're welcome, Mister Adams" She spoke kindly, placing a hand above her dog's head and petting him.

"I wish I could've talked to John directly, but unfortunately that was not possible" He placed the letter inside his coat.

"That's a pity...but you can count on me if you need anything"

"Thank you, Giselle" He nodded "I beg your pardon, but I need to get going. Send my regards to John and your family"

She nodded "I will"

He bowed slightly to both "Goodbye, Giselle, Anthony" He said and left hurriedly.

They watched as the man distanced, remaining quiet for a moment.

"So, do you want me to walk you to the tailor?" Anthony asked cheerfully.

Giselle laughed heartily "Of course, Andy. Let's go"

* * *

"Gilly!"

The brunette smiled kindly when her redhead friend hugged her tightly; she found the woman already browsing for a style of dress. Annabelle was wearing a light green dress with a dark green sash around her waist, ending in a bow in her backs. Her long bright red hair was tied in a braid that fell in front of her shoulders with a green bow.

"Why did you take so long?" Annabelle asked releasing her; her red eyebrows furrowing in some kind of hurt.

"Ah, it's actually a long story" She chuckled then grinned from ear to ear "Ann, you're not going to believe who I've seen in the harbor"

Annabelle rolled her eyes playfully and turned to resume her look on some dresses' designs "I bet this has something to do with ships, doesn't it? Ah, and first, tell me what you think about this one" She showed Giselle a summer yellow dress which was opened at the part of the collar and would show some of her shoulders and collarbones.

"Of course it has!" She laughed "I didn't like that much this bow up here, if I was going to buy it I would have it taken off" She pointed to the light yellow bow hanging at the height of the shoulder of the garment.

"I didn't like that too, but I liked the style" She placed it on the table where her possible choices of dresses were going to be "So, tell me what happened in the harbor"

"Well, summarizing it: I saw the captain of Aquila" She said filled with joy, eyes shining, but then scowled in disappointment "But I couldn't have the courage to talk to him"

"Really?!The captain of that legendary ship you told me about once?!" Even Annabelle sounded surprised.

"Yes! I can't believe either!"

Both her hands rested on her cheeks as she spoke again; eyes shining in curiosity "Was he handsome?!"

Giselle almost fell in disbelief "What? Why would that matter?"

Annabelle smirked "Why _wouldn't _that matter, Gilly? C'mon, one of the qualities women search in a man is the beauty"

"But I'm not interested in him; I'm interested in his ship!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and turned back to the dresses, grabbing one and checking it "Let's not change the subject, was he handsome or not?" She stretched the dress towards her "And what do you think about this one?"

Giselle scratched the back of her head "Well, uhm, I couldn't see his face clearly, so I can't say. And I didn't like this one, too extravagant"

Annabelle put it back on its place and browsed for another "That's a shame... Gilly you should be more attentive to this kind of thing!" She turned to her and pointed at her like a mother scolding her child.

Giselle rolled her eyes and laughed "Oh, Ann, that's not important for me"

Her hands rested on her hips and she leaned slightly to the side "But it should. We'll have to get married soon, we're seventeen after all. Do you know that, don't you?"

She grimaced "Yeah, I know" She sighed and paced up on the room nervously "I just can't imagine me getting married... there are so many things I want to do yet...and I don't even have a suitor. Men prefer more delicate and smaller girls, I'm too tall..."

Ann gave her a kind smile and let her arms fall "I know... I can't really imagine me married either, but we'll get used to it. And don't be silly, Gilly. You're beautiful! I'm sure you'll have a wonderful suitor. Besides, what about Anthony? Don't you like him?"

Giselle giggled and waved her words off "I don't think so, Anthony is too goofy"

The redhead smirked "But I think he likes you! Also, he'd be a good suitor for you. He comes from a good family, understands you, is your friend, and let's be honest: he's good looking"

She scratched her temple, smiling nervously and blushing a bit "Let's...not talk about this, Ann?"

Annabelle sighed amusedly "Alright, alright, Gilly. But think about it, right? Andy really likes you, I'm sure about that" She then turned and called the tailor to take her measures.

Giselle observed her friend silently, thinking about that subject. She feared for the moment that she would have to marry, for a husband would never allow her to live the adventures she dreamed to have. She doubted that they would ever happen, though. However, if she was going to marry, she thought that it wouldn't be that bad to marry her friend, at least she knew him.

Even so, the idea scared her, and she tried with all her forces to stop worrying about that.

...

"Hey, Elle!"

Giselle was about to step on the yard of her house when Anthony's voice echoed. She turned to look aside and found him running at her encounter, grinning excitedly. Gallant, on the other hand, didn't wait for the young man and simply walked to the yard, lying down beneath the appletree of the house.

"Hey, Andy! What's going on?" She asked, blinking in curiosity.

He stopped right in front of her, resting his hands on his knees and breathing out deeply "I'm sorry, I saw you and tried to catch you up, but you're too far, so I had to run a bit" He took a deep breath and stood straight again, looking at her elfishly "I've had an idea that will make up for my mess earlier"

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, resting her hands on her hips and leaning aside slightly "And what would that be?"

He grinned devilishly, making the brunette worried by what was going on on that head of his.

_**The next morning...**_

"This is not going to work, Anthony..."

"If you keep thinking like this, then it'll not indeed" He patted the top of her big dark blue hat "Just play the character and eeeverything is going to end right. Think like it's a theater play!"

The girl rubbed her forehead, already feeling a terrible headache. Anthony had lend her some of his clothes; she now wore a pair of dark gray pants, black boots at the height of her knees, a white button up shirt beneath a dark brown waistcoat, above it all, an elegant long dark blue coat that reached a little pass her knees with edges in gold and four buttons, all in gold also. All of his garments fitting a bit loosely in her. She was also wearing Anthony's father's traditional short white wig with curly hair which she had hid her brown hair inside. To finish the character, he borrowed from one of his friends the big blue hat with a large white feather tilting to the side, generally used by refined man.

She sighed deeply and cleared her throat "Alright, what am I supposed to do again?"

Anthony grinned excitedly and crouched to pet Gallant - who Giselle vowed to take with her - as he talked "It's simple. The captain is not in the ship, so I'll talk to the first mate there and present me and you. Play shy and all, he won't notice you when I start talking about how I'm interested in being a sailor and about the Aquila. Then, get the chance to go and take a look at the ship, nobody will notice!"

Giselle looked at the goofy grinning face of her friend disbelieved, raising an eyebrow in defiance.

Anthony sighed and rolled his eyes amusedly, then rested his hand on her shoulder reassuringly "Giselle, everything is going to be alright. You have to be courageous to chase your dreams"

She pouted and looked at him, putting a strand of white hair behind her ear "I just don't want to cause any trouble..."

The youngster arranged her wig on her head and gently pulled her by her forearm through the alley they were in; Gallant right behind them.

"You won't, I'm sure of it"

Giselle sighed and followed him when he released her forearm. She tried to push the feeling away, but something inside of her was saying that this was not going to end right.


	3. Bad Luck, Captain

Hey guys!

First of all, thanks a lot for the first fav and followers of this story! I'm glad that you're enjoying! Second: I forgot to mention that the rating of the fic will probably(like 80% of chance) go up to M at some point, as you see: some things like kissing scenes and that kind of thing tend to get, hum, _steamy_, when I write. haha

I think I didn't forget anything this time, so enjoy the chap! And let a review if you have time! I'd really appreciate if you did so :)

* * *

"Good morning, sir. Do you happen to be the owner of this admirable ship?"

Mister Faulkner raised his gaze from the map on the table to the young brown haired man in front of him beside another young man and a dog.

"'Morning, lad. I'm not the captain, but the first mate of this lady" He straightened his coat and cleared his throat "How can I help you?"

Anthony bowed politely "My name is Anthony Redfield" He gestured the disguised Giselle, who nodded and bowed politely "This is my friend, William Decker, though he's just accompanying me. Well, I'm here because it's been some time now since I've been looking forward to work with a crew"

Faulkner laughed amusedly, tearing up a little "I'm sorry boy, but you seem too dandy to me to be a sailor"

Giselle looked at her friend, noticing that he was slightly offended by the man's quote, but she knew that most of times only she could notice his internal feelings, once he hid them well. Anthony then quickly did what he simply adored to do: play the character. He pretended to be extremely angry, not because of Mister Faulkner, but with something else. Even the first mate was surprised by his reaction.

"That's exactly why I want to be a sailor!My father is a rich man that makes me seem too exquisite and wants me to take the lead of the family business, when I don't want any of that! I always wanted to be able to sail in the seas, even have my own ship if I have the chance!"

The brunette hid her rolling of eyes at his melodramatic play. Yes, sure; if Anthony always wanted to be a sailor then pigs could fly.

Faulkner seemed taken aback by his speak, but then laughed again, genuinely this time, and put a hand on his shoulder "I understand you, my boy. I know some men that went though the same" He then raised an eyebrow and looked at him more seriously "But you need to be sure about what you want"

Anthony smirked "That's why I came here. I've heard so many stories about the legendary _Ghost of The North Seas _that when I knew it was here in Boston I just had to come and take a look on it, and also take some tips with its wise captain and first mate"

Giselle could notice Faulkner getting prideful of himself as Anthony spoke and smiled softly, amused by her friend's ability of persuasion.

Faulkner patted Anthony's shoulder strongly and guided him towards the ship "You've came to the right ship son. I like the way you talk about the Aquila! C'mon let me present her to you; Ah!-" He stopped before they stepped on the gangplank, raising a finger to emphasize his point "Always the right foot first, lad! Always the right foot."

"Why's that?"

Faulkner laughed "It's for good luck my boy!"

The young woman grinned in happiness by the inside when she invisibly followed the two men up to the great ship - taking care to do as Mister Faulkner advised and step with the right foot first, thought she knew about that already; Gallant looking at the masts and following Giselle hesitantly. She almost couldn't stand the joy that filled her when she stepped on the main deck. She closed her eyes to hear the sound of the wind balancing the ship among the waves of the coast; she felt the power that seemed to emanate from that ship, and most importantly: she felt _alive_.

Giselle opened her eyes again, seeing Mister Faulkner and Anthony talking non-stop near the balustrade and feeling Gallant's tail softly whacking her calf. Her ears took some more moments to readjust to sounds other than those produced by the Aquila, including the two men talking. She could only hear their conversation again when Mister Faulkner was telling Andy that the crew had just went out to rest some minutes on land.

She bit her lip as she looked hesitantly at the two man and then to the poop deck. Quickly and quietly - whispering to her dog to follow her - she stepped towards it, appreciating the view all the way. Her eyes slowly ran up one of the masts, until the yardarm, noticing how the white sails were scrolled up tightly in there.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she stopped in front of the helm. She felt her heart warm up with power as she gingerly ran her fingers delicately through it, feeling its wooden surface beneath her digits. She retreated her hand with pain in her chest, but quickly walked away from the helm, fearing that she would do something wrong and accidentaly call attention to herself. Her eyes once more glanced the two male, now on the foredeck, and seeing that they were still talking, she couldn't supress her internal yearning and walked down the stairs to the lower level of the ship; Gallant following her with a very low yelp in hesitation.

_'Just a little look won't hurt anyone, it'll just take a minute'_

Down there was a bit dark, aside from the rays of sun that came through the windows on the hull of the ship where the cannons would be positioned to battle. Her brown orbs scanned the area filled with curiosity; she walked towards the stern, seeing hammocks, crates, sacks and barrels everywhere. Gallant took courage and trotted ahead of his owner, sniffing the objects he found in his way.

Giselle smiled at the sight of her dog and walked towards one of the cannons, firstly analyzing it with her eyes then slowly running one hand through its metal surface. She felt the coldness of the object, imagining the sound it produced when firing a ball. Her eyes then looked up through the hole ahead of it and saw the blue sea with small waves.

Turning, she made her way towards the prow, quietly calling her dog to go with her. What she found, however, made her frown instead of smile. There were three separated rooms with grates in each one of them; a jail. Giselle knew that the majority of ship had at least one cell in case of finding pirates or other casualties in their way, but it made her feel uneasy somehow just by looking at it.

The young woman shivered at the thought of being caught snooping the Aquila and being thrown in one of that cells. She decided then that it was time to her to go back to reality and return home. Speeding up her pace, she headed to the stairs.

"C'mon, Gallant, let's-"

Her blood drained from her face when she looked up. The exit was closed.

* * *

"Mister Faulkner"

Anthony's eyebrows raised up at the powerful voice behind them. Both men stopped talking and turned to meet the chocolate gaze of the newcomer.

"Cap'n?" Faulkner walked to the man. Anthony stood where he was, analyzing the man discretely "I thought you were going to stay in land at least one more hour"

"Plans changed, I have finished my tasks earlier" Connor turned his gaze to the brown haired man with suspicion, making him flinch a little and stand straighter "Who is this man?"

Faulkner seemed a bit uncomfortable by the situation, but hid his feelings "His name's Anthony Redfield. He's looking forward to be a sailor, cap'n'"

Anthony bowed slightly and extended his hand "It's a pleasure to meet such a skillful man as yourself, captain"

Connor looked at the young man's hand and then back at him "It is a pleasure to meet you, mister Redfield" Anthony awkwardly retrieved his hand, clasping them at his back. The captain spoke again "What brought you here to the Aquila?"

"I've heard and read many stories about the _Ghost of The North Seas_, I've admired it since I was a child" He used the words Giselle would if she was in his place.

The captain seemed partially satisfied by his answer, but nodded anyways "I am sorry, but I fear I cannot help you at the moment, Mister Redfield. We must sail off now, so your research must suspended"

He quickly and discretely glanced to the sides in search of Giselle and Gallant. Finding only crew members, he sighed in relief _'She must be at the harbor already, fearing that somebody would find out our plan' _"That's not a problem. I'm sorry if I troubled you in any manner, captain."

The native only nodded, while mister Faulkner told him to search the ship when they travelled back to Boston. Anthony smiled and thanked the first mate, then bowed slightly.

"Gentlemen." He bowed slightly and waved off to the harbor.

As soon as he stepped on land, two crew members retrieved gangplank and prepared to sail. Anthony took a moment to observe as the men unrolled the enormous white sails before turn to the crowd of Boston.

He looked around, trying to spot his disguised friend and her dog, since they shouldn't be that far. Seeing nothing that looked like any of them, he walked through the crowd; the people passing around him hushedly as always.

Anthony looked for them more five minutes and yet there was no sight of both; his heart clenched.

_"Oh, no...Please, please, don't be what I'm thinking"_

The young man's breath quickened as he started to desperately try to find them, with no success. Now he started calling Giselle's name, in hope she would suddenly appear and he would scold her for giving him a damn of a scare. Even so, he would be happier being just scared than being right at the moment.

"Oh, my god, Giselle..." He whispered to himself in despair, feeling his belly weight ten tons.

They had stood at the ship and he knew it.

* * *

"Oh lord, oh lord..." The young woman breathed out desperately, pacing up to one side and another; her hand held her forehead tightly in nervousness.

Gallant watched her while sitting in the floor. He let out a low cry in worry by his owner. Hearing his noise, Giselle looked at him and crouched to hug him.

"Oh, my little boy, I'm so scared..." She whispered to him, feeling the urge to cry "I'm...I'm gonna get killed, or they'll lock me up forever, I...Oh my god..." She gasped in fear "I knew I shouldn't have done this! I knew this would not end right and even so I did it! Now We're here..." She rested her forehead atop Gallant's "I'm sorry my baby, this is all my fault..."

The dog cried lowly once again, not understanding what was going on exactly. Giselle pulled back and smiled to him comfortingly even being scared, petting his head softly.

"Well, I have to be strong, don't I?" She asked and stood up, grimacing at the feeling of the white wig slipping aside and itching in her head "I think I don't need this anymore, they'll see my face closely and see I'm a woman anyways"

The brunette took off her big hat and pulled the wig from her head. She put the wig aside and put the hat on Gallant's head momentarily, chuckling at how cute the dog was with it on and panting softly as always. She readjusted her curly locks of hair in her ponytail and shook her head for the strands to get straight; after it, she took the hat from Gallant and put on her head again and held the wig in her hands.

She sighed defeated and looked at her dog hopelessly, but resigned with her fate "I think we can only wait now, eh?"

Gallant waved his tail softly and then followed his owner when she called him to sit by a column near one of the windows. The woman sat on the floor with her knees slightly close to her body and Gallant lay beside her, resting his head on her lap. She leaned her head on the column with a sigh and softly caressed her dog's head; feeling suddenly sick by the motion of the ship.

Giselle closed her eyes and tried to concentrate in hearing the sound of the men working in the upper level of the ship and the waves in the sea. She could faintly hear the captain giving orders to the sailors; his voice rough yet calm, a mix that she found quite intriguing. Against her will, she started thinking about her family; they will be so worried when they find out that she has disappeared. Her father will be extremely disappointed and probably will punish her in someway - what he did only in rare cases. She'll be a dishonor for her family... that is: If she escape this situation with life...

_"I just hope they take care of Gallant if they decide to kill me"_

Her saliva felt bitter in her mouth. She was scared of what they'd do with her and her dog; scared as she'd never been before.

The minutes she spent there, for times just listening to the environment and others thinking about her disgrace, seemed like ages. Her dog in her lap could feel her uneasiness and sometimes licked her hand in an attemp to cheer her up.

In his fourth lick on her palm, more or less thirty minutes since they had been sitting there, she smiled softly to him and petted his head fondly once again, before look to the side and grab the white wig that rested on the floor. She raised it to the level of her eyes and started analyzing the object emptily; observing as its silver locks balanced with the movement of her hand.

"What?-"

Both dog and woman flinched at the sound of a male voice by the entrance. Gallant quickly got up on his feet and barked loudly, trying to shoo away the sailor that looked at them with horror. Giselle felt a lump on her throat and her heart racing in her chest; she seemed paralyzed for a moment, but then she kneeled beside her dog and embraced his neck.

"Easy, Gallant" She whispered in her dog's ear despite he kept barking, never breaking the eye contact with the stranger that observed her as if she was a ghost. She gulped and stuttered "I-I can explain..."

The sailor opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Finally, his eyebrows furrowed and he started to approach Giselle; Gallant answered growling, showing his pure white fangs.

"Control your dog, lass. Ya' comin with me ya like it or not" He threatened and grabbed a rope that lay above a barrel on his way, making Gallant even more agressive.

Giselle bit her lip and shut her eyes closed "Gallant, that's enough! Stop it right now!" She demanded dog immediately stopped, but looked at her and yelped lowly in confusion. She smiled softly and with fake comfort; her eyes hid the fear within her "It's going to be alright, boy"

...

"Cap'n, we've got a little problem 'ere!"

Connor lowered his gaze from the horizon to the sailor coming from the stairs that led to the lower levels of the ship. His eyebrows furrowed and his hands clenched on the helm when he spotted the problem the man talked about: he carried a person with him. The hands of the subject were tied in his back as the sailor pushed him forward and a dog followed the person closely, looking around suspiciously and showing his teeth in agressiveness, but never attacking anyone.

The captain ordered one of the sailor to grab hold of the helm and he quickly made his way down the main deck; Faulkner following him closely. The eyes of the entire crew now rested on the unwelcome guest.

"What is the meaning of this?" The native asked as he reached the sailor and the subject that now looked down.

"'Found this in the hold, sir" The sailor spoke and pushed the girl towards the captain. Giselle stumbled by the force of his push and ended crashing her upper body and head in the man's stone-like chest with a low yelp, but she hurriedly took a step back.

"I can-" She was interrupted when the hand of the assassin held her chin roughly, making her look up forcedly.

Connor raised an eyebrow as he stared at those bright and scared chocolate orbs "A woman?" He asked with surprise. The dog beside the woman growled and let out a bark, as if a warning for him to release her, making Connor look down to him.

"Do you think she's a spy?" Faulkner asked taking a step nearer him, eyebrows furrowed severely.

The captain kept silent as he analyzed the dog, then the woman. He observed her long curly brown hair, passing to her face again and once more to those eyes. Something clicked in his mind and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're the woman of Boston's harbor with the dog and the brown haired man" He pointed out, releasing her chin.

Giselle flinched "You saw me? I mean, you remember me?"

Connor narrowed his eyes, glaring the woman's ones and holding her look with his "Turner, you can let this one with me. Mister Faulkner, stay here and warn me if anything is out of the ordinary"

"... Aye, cap'n..." The first mate said hesitantly as he eyed the young woman shivering and unable to escape the glare of the captain. Turner answered the same, watching the woman with pity as well.

The brunette gulped when the scaring man stepped closer to her, never breaking his cold gaze away from her fearful one "Turn and start walking"

His demanding and yet calm voice scared her even more, for it felt like he was a silent murderer that was about to kill her. She promptly did as she was told and he walked by her side, roughly holding her forearm and forcing her to walk faster.

The captain didn't speak a single word the entire way down the hold. Gallant eyed him suspiciously, but didn't make a sound either. Giselle looked at him by the corner of her eyes just to quickly turn her gaze back down at the sight of the severe expression in his face.

When she looked ahead again, she felt tons of weight in her belly; she flinched back, but the man held her in place.

"No, please! I did nothing wrong!" She begged, fighting back the tears.

He ignored her as he pushed her to the cell and entered with her. He slammed the grate behind him, locking Gallant outside, what made the dog bark loudly in protest and claw the bars in an attempt to open the cell again.

Giselle walked backwards until her back met the wall and looked terrified to the captain. Her nails plunged her palms nervously when the man spoke again.

"Tell him to stop barking" He ordered emotionlessly and gestured the angry dog with his head.

She looked at Gallant, then to the captain again hesitantly, but finally looked at her dog "Gallant, enough. Stop it"

The dog let out a cry at her command and jumped slightly in protest, making a circle and sitting down impatiently; his tail whiping the air uneasy.

Connor waited a moment and then took a step towards the woman, making her clench her hands against the wall and her heart beat faster.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" His voice, despite being calm held a dangerous tone, making Giselle shiver.

"M-my name's Giselle Collins. I don't work for anyone! I'm just-" She closed her eyes tightly when he took another step forward and towered over her.

"Do not think of lying to me. Why were you spying us at the harbor?"

She slowly opened her eyes again, finding his narrowed eyes looking at her fiercely "I was just curious. I've knew stories about the Aquila since I was a child and I wanted to ask you to take a look on the ship, but I didn't have the courage"

Connor tilted his head "Why are you in here then?"

"Because my friend convinced me to take a look on the Aquila while he talked to Mister Faulkner about being a sailor" She looked at him pleadingly "I'm really sorry, I swear. I didn't mean any of this, I was just curious because I admire the Aquila and...you" She blushed a little, feeling that her phrase sounded so awkward "I was curious to know more about your crew, and about the legendary captain that now commanded the Ghost of the North Seas; but then when I was about to leave I found that the entrance of the hold was closed already and ended locked in here..."

The assassin then kept quiet. They simply stared at each other eyes for a moment; Giselle fearing that he would murder her at any moment.

"Turn around"

She did as she was told and closed her eyes when she heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed, only to feel her hands being freed from the ropes after it. She instantly brought her arms in front of her, feeling her muscles pricking for being held in the same position for a relatively long time. She observed as he headed to the grates and almost ran to him to plead to let her go.

"You will remain here for now" He spoke and opened the entrance of the jail; Gallant ran to the encounter of his owner and Giselle crouched to meet him, looking at the captain disbelieved "I have yet not made my mind about you, so consider yourself lucky"

"No, wait! Please!" Giselle ran to him right when he closed the grates again. She held the bars nervously "Don't let me here! I'm not a spy, I swear!"

Connor furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her coldly "I cannot take this risk. You have sneaked into my ship and were hiding down here, you could be simply acting everything you said" He told her and started to leave.

"Please, come back!" Giselle yelled desperately, but he had already gone.

She slowly walked backwards untill she hit the wall again. Her body slid to the floor as a little hiccup escaped her mouth, stretching her legs limply ahead of her; Gallant cried lowly and lay down on her lap, receiveing a soft caress on his head.

Was that really happening to her? She now felt like a caged bird and that hurt her immensely, not to mention that she was in deep trouble; how she would convince the captain that she was innocent? And she didn't even know where they were headed to... how she would come back home? Giselle rubbed her eyes with her forearm, fighting not to cry. She felt Gallant lick her hand and hiccuped.

"At least I'm not alone, eh, Gallant?" She told him weakly, making the dog wave his tail in an attempt to cheer her up.

...

Connor sighed tiredly as he reached the main deck once more. He was feeling considerably optimist now that he had ended William Johnson and had recruited Clipper Wilkinson to the order, but the appearence of that woman had made him uneasy. When he figured out that she was the same woman of the harbor he was sure that she was a spy, why there would be another reason for her to sneak into the Aquila? However, her words seemed true and he could see the fear in her bright eyes and hear the sincerity in her voice.

He rubbed his face; his mind was fuzzy at that moment.

"Did you find out something, cap'n?" Faulkner asked as Connor reached the helm and took hold of it, sending the sailor to do another thing.

The assassin furrowed his eyebrows as he looked to the horizon thoughtfully "No, actually. She does not seem a spy, but I fear she might be just pretending to be innocent"

"'Ya let her in the cell?"

"Yes, we cannot take any risk"

Faulkner shifted in doubt "Ya must be right, though she seems too delicate to be a spy" He then shook his head and sighed audibly "Women bring bad luck cap'n. Why don't we take her back to Boston?"

Connor looked at him, turning the helm to the right and consequently making the ship move that same direction "We do not have time to go back now. I must report Achilles about the new recruit and provide him the supplies he asked me to buy. Do not worry, even if she is a spy indeed, I will make sure she will not cause any trouble"

The first mate observed as the native turned his gaze back to the horizon, then he looked ahead too. Besides the captain's words he still felt uneasy about having a woman at the ship.

_''Bad luck cap'n, I'm telling you"_


	4. Rough Winds

Hey people!

Thank you so much for my first reviewers: **_SilentStars2_, **I'm glad to hear that you love this story! It means a lot to me! :D and our **Guest, **you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you like Giselle! It's really nice to hear that about an OC :) I generally get very nervous when I create one because I fear of making them a Mary-Sue and all(the good ol' fear of Sues always haunts me). Thank you so much you both! And Thank you all who faved and are following this fic! I'm really happy that you're enjoying!

See you next chappie :D

PS: Forgot to comment that I couldn't resist adding some Connor fanservice on this chapter. Gotta love that man.

* * *

Giselle and Gallant woke up startled with the roaring of a thunder. The dog yelped loudly at the sound and the girl instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck in fear. She had managed to take a nap sometime after she was left behind in the jail; her entire body ached for sleeping in an uncomfortable position and two dry trails of tears still adorned her face.

She shivered when she felt that the movements of the ship were harsher; the waves crashing against the hull and the wind whizzing through the now closed windows. Her mind could only focus in the sound of the nature out there; so powerful, so dangerous...

"Hey"

The brunette jumped at the voice that awoke her from her deviations. The sailor chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean to scare ye. Sorry"

Giselle blinked and opened her mouth to reply, but she felt her throat dry and coughed a little. Gallant eyed the sailor suspiciously, but kept sitting quietly beside his owner.

"No, don't worry, I was just daydreaming" _'As always'_ She thought to herself

The man folded his strong and bare arms and leaned on the wall behind him "I just came 'ere to tell ye that we're enterin' a storm" He shrugged "I can't promise ye won't be scared, though, it's pretty rough out there"

She took a moment to analyze the sailor before her, on the other side of the grates. He was wearing dark brown trousers with black boots that reached his knees, a sand colored shirt which the short sleeves the man had rolled up to his shoulders. His face was covered with a slight beard in the jaw and around his mouth. His entire features seemed strong; his body was bulky, clearly a consequence of his hard work as a sailor. His black hair was cut very short, as if he was bald, and his eyes were brown colored.

"You're the sailor from before" She spoke with narrowed eyes; her voice carried a bit of frustration for remembering the harsh treatment the man showed her.

"Name's Turner" He looked at her directly, not even flinching by her tone "I heard what the cap'n said about ye to Faulkner. So ye're truly not a spy?"

Giselle sighed and looked down at her dog sadly "What does it matter if he doesn't believe me?" She whispered and softly caressed Gallant's fur.

"I believe you"

She flinched and looked at him again wide eyed "What?"

He rolled his eyes "I said I believe ye, lass" He took a step ahead and crouched right in front of the grates; his eyebrows furrowed in slight concern "Cap'n is a bit... paranoid sometimes, although he have his reasons to" She kept just watching him for some moments, not believing his words. Turner analyzed her in return then continued "Were ye crying?"

She finally woke up, shaking a bit her head and blushing slightly in embarrassment "Do...do I seem like so?"

"Aye"

Giselle frowned and rubbed her cheeks, making the sailor smile amusedly

"Ye don't need to be ashamed of it. This whole situation must be scaring for you; being a woman, in middle of a ship filled with men in the middle of the ocean and of a storm, not to mention that you're locked down here" He pointed to Gallant "At least yer dog is with you"

His quote made her finally break a soft smile and look down to the dog again "I told myself the same"

He grinned "Finally a smile, lass"

She nodded kindly "Thank you"

The sailor winked and finally sat on the floor cross-legged "What's yer name?"

"Giselle Collins" She answered and patted her dog's head "And this is Gallant"

"Nice to meet ye" His smile then faded and his eyebrows furrowed in shame "I'm sorry for the treatment I gave you earlier. Although I didn't believe ye were a spy I couldn't take it easy on you, what if you were for real?"

She chuckled "No harm done, Turner, it's your job. If you don't mind me asking: why didn't you think I was a spy?"

They both flinched when a big wave crashed against the ship. Giselle became more nervous and fearful as well as Gallant, who whined lowly and nuzzled in the woman's lap; Turner only wondered if the crew needed him up there, but he wasn't going to let the poor lass by herself down there in middle of a scaring storm, even more now that she seemed startled by the raging sea.

He looked at the direction of the stairs to see if anyone was coming "Ye might get offended, but ye've almost written in your face that ye're naive and goodhearted, not to mention your delicate and pretty looks"

She puffed her cheek in annoyance, but the sailor kept looking aside, so she just sighed "uh, thanks, I guess..."

He finally looked ahead to her again "Did the cap'n go too rough on ye?"

Giselle shook her head, shivering once more when another thunder roared, but trying to control her speed-racing heart "No, actually" She then started to thoughtfully play with Gallant's fur, her mind travelling back to the man's features and stone-like yet filled with life chocolate eyes "He doesn't seem a bad person, though he's scaring"

The sailor laughed "He's not. Cap'n is a good man, be sure of it. He just takes his work very seriously"

Her eyebrows furrowed sadly "I wish he would believe me. I would never mean any harm to him"

Turner smiled "He will in time"

_**"Turner, get over here you scurvy dog! Stop bantering the lass and get yer ass to work!" **_They heard someone shouting from the main deck above them, making the bulky sailor sigh tiredly.

"Will ye be alright here by yer own, lassie?" He asked somehow concernedly.

Giselle furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the sailor in hesitation. Even though she loved the sea she was scared at the moment; how could she not be? The storm out there could kill all of them if they couldn't escape it. She trusted the Aquila and its captain, but she would be out of her mind if she was alright by being locked down the ship while the waves threatened to consume the vessel.

Her eyes darted to the floor as she decided what to answer. She did have Gallant with her, but talking to Turner had made her feel safer.

"I-I'll be alright Turner..." She answered hesitantly "You have to work, I can't keep you here"

The sailor looked at her worriedly "You sure? I can tell those squiffys up there that I'll stay here with ye"

She shook her head slowly "I don't want to you to get in trouble because of me. The captain will not be happy if you skip your work, even more in middle of a storm, just to calm my nerves" She looked up to him again and saw that he held an apologetic and concerned look.

He stood up and folded his arms "I'll talk to cap'n. Maybe he'll change his mind about keeping ye locked here this way"

Giselle smiled kindly "Thank you, Turner, for everything"

The man smiled as well and nodded "At yer service lassie. Shout if ye need anything" He said and then left, at the same moment the sailors up there yelled for him again.

The brunette watched him until he disappeared through the stairs. She then sighed and rested her head on the wall behind her, gently stroking Gallant's head. Once more, the sounds of the environment overwhelmed her. She could see in her mind the huge waves crashing in the hull among the wind.

She then imagined the captain with his ferocious expression up there. His strong hands gripping the helm as he turns it to guide the Ghost of the North seas through the storm; the rain pouring heavily on his tanned face, leaving trails of water drips on his skin.

_**"Give me everything!"**_ She faintly heard his shout, imagining his long coat flowing in frenzy with the rough winds. At the same time, she could feel the ship speeding up. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting once again against the motion sickness she felt.

* * *

"I told you that she'd bring bad luck cap'n!"

Connor groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes at the superstitious first mate. Hadn't he enough trouble with the storm already? He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see better through massive cloud that the pouring rain formed; using all his strength to turn the helm and feeling his hands slippery on the wood because of the water accumulated on it.

On the horizon, he saw as the huge waves moved through the sea, raising the ship when they passed. Thunderbolts adorned the cloudy skies from time to time, illuminating his view for some moments. In one of these, he spotted Turner coming back from the hold. He watched carefully as the sailor discussed with two other men before grab some ropes and head to the mast.

"Turner, get over here!" He shouted before the man went up the mast.

"Aye, cap'n!"

Turner quickly made his way through the slippery main deck to the helm, stopping beside the captain. Connor furrowed his eyebrows severely.

"What were you doing down the hold?"

The sailor put the ropes aside and folded his strong arms, looking at him innocently "I was talkin' to the lassie, cap'n. The good ol' storm has made her frightened"

"You are not supposed to talk to the prisoner, Turner. She can fool you"

Turner suppressed a roll of eyes, instead, he just shifted "She's no spy, cap'n. I can assure ye"

"And how can you be so sure?" He replied dryly as another bolt crossed the sky.

He opened his arms and let them fall beside him "By talkin' to her. Ye can hear the fear in her voice, the naiveness, the pureness. She's just a girlie who got lost"

Connor raised an eyebrow "Would you bet your life on it?" he provoked

The sailor looked up and bent his mouth, thinking for a moment.

"Aye" He grinned "I bet a round of booze that she's not a spy, nor any kind of threat to us"

The native scowled and looked ahead again "I think I will pass your offer, Turner. You may get back to your work"

Turner chuckled and grabbed the ropes again, turning to leave, but stopped before taking the first step down the stairs.

"If ye don't mind me saying cap'n: The lassie could use some covers n' pillow, if she's staying down there"

The assassin kept quiet for a moment, turning the wheel to evade a big wave that came from the left.

"I will think about it. Now concentrate in your work"

...

_**"To half-sail!"**_

After some hard time, the storm finally started to give in. The rain was now diminished to a thin downpour, some minor waves still moved the ship with a bit more force, but nothing compared to the huge ones from before. The wind was the only thing that still fought to keep strong, sometimes helping the Aquila and others going against it.

"Mister Faulkner, take hold of the helm for now, would you?" Connor asked with a sigh and waited for the first mate to come and take his place.

Nodding a 'thank you', he walked down the main deck and headed to his cabin. He observed at distance the very well-made wooden doors of the room; on its upper part, fine glass gave view to the interior of the cabin, but just when the sand colored curtains that adorned the door by its inside were rolled up.

Gently, Connor turned the knot and pushed the door, closing it behind him when he entered. He took his hat off his head and shook it a bit before letting it on his working desk. His hands reached the buttons of his coat and started unbuttoning it as he walked towards the dresser. He let it slid down his shoulders then hung it on a handle on the wall.

With a tired sigh, the assassin pulled his shirt off, leaving his tanned wet skin bare. He opened the dresser and grabbed a towel, proceeding to dry his torso, shivering a bit by the cold air that blew his body. When he was done, he put the towel aside and moved his shoulders forward and backwards, trying to relax his tense musculature. With a slow shook of his head, he grabbed a new shirt and put it on.

His eyes closed as he took a moment to sit in his luxurious captain chair, letting his mind empty for a while. He tried to concentrate only in the sound of the pouring rain outside the cabin. Slow; delicate. That made him calmer.

He could not avoid, however, going back to think about the woman that was locked down the jail. He pondered if he should or not believe her. He wanted to believe her; she did not seem a threat indeed, but he couldn't stand the fact of being fooled, he feared taking that risk.

The native groaned and ran a hand through his face. He got up on his feet and took his coat back from the handle; it was not that dry, but it would have to do, so he put it on again. He was about to close the dresser when he spotted a folded blanket inside it, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at it thoughtfully.

...

Connor narrowed his eyes at the sight of the woman shrunken in middle of the floor of the cell. Her dog was lying at her side, rolled like a ball of fur, and her arms rested above him protectively. He could notice that she was shivering, even though she wore a coat. Her bulky brown hair, once smooth and bright, now seemed salty and dry; it fell on her shoulder and face, covering some of her mouth and nose.

He leaned on the wall in front of the grates, observing her sleeping form. Was he doing the right thing? If she was innocent indeed, he would feel very guilty for making her suffer that way… or not, well, she had sneaked on his ship! But she only did so because she admired him and the Aquila…

The assassin rubbed his forehead and clenched his teeth in annoyance. He could not wait for them to arrive at the homestead so he would stop worrying about that.

His eyes returned to her when he heard a shuffling of clothes. He heard as she groaned and rubbed her head, taking sit position. Her eyelids slowly opened and their eyes finally met. Connor's look to her was serious as always, while hers was uneasy and surprised. Neither of them spoke for a while, what made Giselle even more nervous and avoid his gaze.

The brunette's eyes returned to him when she heard the lock of the cell being opened. She watched carefully as he entered and closed the grate behind him.

"Turner told me you could make good use of these" The native spoke and held out a pillow and a folded thick blanket.

Giselle gingerly took the objects from his hands and cleared her throat softly "Thank you"

Another moment of awkward silence. Connor tried to find what to say while he watched the woman put the things aside and gently push the sleeping dog from her lap, so she could get up.

"I know I'm still a prisoner" She said as she got up, avoiding looking at him directly "But would you have some water for me to drink? If it's not a problem, of course…"

He observed curiously as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze; was she really scared of him?

"Of course. I would not let you die of thirst or hunger if it is that what you are thinking" He answered almost offended by her harsh thoughts about him "Do you wish something to eat too?"

She nodded and looked at him shyly "I would like so. Thank you"

He nodded and turned to leave "I will come back shortly"

Giselle watched him leave attentive. Her heart was beating at the speed of sound for nervousness. When she woke up and the first thing she faced was the hard expression of the captain observing her, she thought she would die there and then, but it seemed that he was trying to understand her situation. Even though, his presence still sent shivers down her spine; he seemed to emanate such power capable of shattering her to pieces just by a single glare.

Connor returned soon with some bread and a jar of water. He once again entered the cell and closed the door behind him, before handing her the food. Giselle thanked him and sat on the floor not to take the risk of letting the jar fall from her hands. To her surprise, the captain sat on the floor too and stared at her silently. She tried to ignore him and ate quietly, but she couldn't avoid feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"H-how is the weather out there?" She attempted to initiate a conversation, since it would be better talk to him rather than being stared at.

"The storm has given in a little, though it is still raining and the wind strong" He answered calmly, seeming not to notice the heavy atmosphere between them.

"Hum…" She chewed the bread and looked to Gallant, trying to think of another subject.

"What is your name?"

Giselle blinked, surprised by him trying to talk to her, and turned to him again "Giselle Collins" She answered and shyly added "May I know yours?"

She noticed that he hesitated a bit and almost regretted asking, but he spoke before she could apologize.

"I am Connor"

Despite the situation, she smiled kindly "Nice to meet you, Connor"

The assassin's eyes widened for a second, surprised by her kindness after all he had done. He hesitated, but then nodded "My pleasure"

She resumed eating quietly. Connor folded his arms and rested his back on the grate, thinking about her reaction to him. He felt a bit more relaxed around her now; she did not seem bad indeed. Turner was right, he could clearly hear and see how goodhearted and naïve she was by her voice and actions.

He was waiting for her to end her meal to ask something again, but he found strange when she let some food on the plate and let it aside.

"Why did you not eat all the food I gave you?" He furrowed his eyebrows; didn't she say she was hungry?

Giselle blushed and scratched the back of her neck "I want to save some for Gallant when he wakes up, he has to eat too"

His expression softened and he turned his gaze to the animal beside her "You seem to care for him a lot"

The brunette smiled motherly and caressed the top of the dog's head "I do. He's my friend and partner. I'd do anything for him"

Connor kept silent as she softly petted the dog, which opened his eyes sometime after it. The animal sniffed the air before its brown orbs turned to him. Instantly, Gallant stood up on his paws and growled lowly in warning. Giselle shushed him softly, resting her hand on his neck.

"Easy, Gallant. He's no threat" She told him gently and scratched the back of his furry ear.

The assassin raised an eyebrow at the dog, who analyzed him suspiciously for some more seconds before sitting on the ground, still with his eyes on the captain.

"Good boy" Giselle ruffled his head and handed him the bread to eat.

Connor observed the dog eating the bread hungrily before he turned his eyes to the woman again. He pondered for a moment before he stood up, making she look at him curiously.

"Come with me" He told her and proceeded to open the lock of the cell.

Giselle's eyes widened in surprise and she stood up, grabbing the jar, her hat, and the now empty plate from the floor. She and Gallant followed the captain as he led them towards the stern, analyzing everything around her. The crew seemed to still be up on the deck, though few men were resting on the hammocks.

Connor guided her to the end of the stern where there was a spare room for her to stay. He pushed the door open and gestured to her to get inside.

"You can use this room for now" He said and observed as she put the jar and the plate aside on a desk and analyzed the room with a confused and yet amazed expression.

"You mean that…?" She looked at him incredulous.

He nodded "You have gained my trust"

Giselle's mouth curved in a joyful smile. She involuntarily took a step ahead, almost jumping on him in gratefulness, but stopped herself before doing so and put her hands above her mouth, laughing in happiness.

"Thank you so much, Connor!" She said truly grateful, smiling to him kindly and happily.

At the sight of her happiness, he couldn't avoid giving her a tiny soft smile "You are welcome. Rest now, and do not worry about the men, they will not harm you"

She nodded "Goodnight, and once more thank you for your kindness. I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causing you"

He shook his head "That is not a problem anymore, Miss Giselle"

The brunette chuckled and put her hat aside too "Please, call me just Giselle"

The native smiled softly again and nodded "Have a goodnight then, Giselle" He said and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Some hours before it, back in Boston, Anthony stood in front of the Collins' house. The poor young man trembled in nervousness at staring at the mahogany front door; his jungle green eyes shining with guilty.

The youngster gulped and knocked the door two times; shivering all the time. Some moments after, Giselle's mom was who answered the door

"Anthony, what a good surprise!" She told him with a smile

"Hello, Mrs. Collins. How are you?" He tried to reply the kind smile with half success.

"Good, good, honey. Are you looking for Giselle? She hasn't come back from the market yet" She told him with an apologetic expression.

The young man loosened the collar of his shirt and coughed "Oh, yes, but I'm actually looking for Mister Collins. Is he here?"

Melissa nodded and smiled kindly "If you had arrived a minute later you'd have missed him. Come in, honey, he's at his office"

The matriarch of the Collins guided him into John's office. With a 'thank you' from the young man, Melissa retired to the yard. Anthony took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Come in"

He gently pushed the door open, finding John Collins sitting at his working desk.

"Anthony! It's good to see you, my friend" The older man said with a smile, taking his glasses off and gesturing the chairs in front of him "Make yourself comfortable. What can I do for you?"

Anthony nervously sat down on the chair, his hands clenching and opening on the chair's arms "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Mister Collins…" He breathed out. John raised an eyebrow and shifted on his chair, leaning on the desk in an attentive expression. Anthony licked his lips "Before I start I ask you: please, don't be mad at Giselle, this was not her fault"

And then he told him the entire story. How he forged the plan and made Giselle disguise as a man so they she could enter the ship with him. He was certain that nothing could go wrong because they had investigated when the ship would sail off, but the captain arrived earlier and they had to get off; even that wasn't a problem until he couldn't find Giselle. He told him he searched for her for an entire hour and nothing. He had thought that maybe she had left the ship before him, but that hasn't happened; she never left the vessel.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Collins. I shouldn't have incited her to do this" The young man said at the edge of fainting.

At the end of the story, John's expression was severe and worried. His elbows leaned on the desk and his raised hands were clasped in front of him, where his mouth rested. The wrinkles on his forehead now seemed even more prominent as he kept silent. Anthony could only think of how worried he was about Giselle and how her father would murder him right then and there.

"Anthony" The older man's severe voice made Anthony seem like he had been shot right in the chest "What was the name of the vessel?"

"The Aquila, sir" He answered fearfully.

What happened next made the young man very confused. John Collins let out a long sigh of relief and raised his hands.

"Thanks God" He murmured looking up and closing his eyes for a second. Anthony watched him wide eyed and jaw dropped. He stood like that for some more second before he looked ahead again, now serious, but not so worried anymore "Anthony, since you got involved in this, you're going with me"

The young man flinched, his mouth opened and closed twice before he spoke "W-where?"

The patriarch smiled secretively "To visit an old friend"


	5. I didn't think it would be like this

Hi guys!

Sorry if this took more time to come out than the other chapters, I had to finish the chapter for my other story and also my classes at college started again :/  
Thanks for the reviews:** _Dugongolah_; _spinhina:_**_ Thank you so much! I'm happy that you like her! :) and thanks for the tip also, I'll take care; warn me if you see anything more!; _and **_Guest/_****_S_**! You rock, guys! :D  
Just so you now, I was planning to go on with this chapter until Giselle's father and Anthony meet the "old friend" he talked about, but I thought it would be too big, so I let it to the next chappie.

See you guys! Hope you like it!

PS: God, I always forget to comment things! Well, there's kind of an easter egg of a Disney movie in the beggining of this chap. It's a quote that was used in it(_i__t's not _exactly equal, but smiliar). Who finds out what movie is it receives a virtual cookie lol haha

* * *

"Wakey,wakey, lassie!"

Giselle almost fell from the bed when Turner rushed inside the room, slamming the door open with his foot. Gallant, who was sleeping at the floor, woke up startled as well, turning around and barking in search of danger.

The girl rubbed her head "Aw, Turner! Couldn't you have been… subtler?" She asked, turning to look at him with a frustrated expression.

The bald grinned; she noticed that he had his hands hidden behind him "Nah, besides the cap'n, there are no gentlemen here, lassie. Talking about things here, I want ye to meet two friends of mine"

Giselle raised an eyebrow as she sat up on the bed and started to pull on her boots, giving him a small smirk "Really? Where are them?"

His grin turned bigger "Right here. Say hi to mister brush and mister bucket" He tossed her the two items that were hidden behind him.

The brunette clumsily grabbed the things before they fell on the ground. The sailor burst out laughing, making the girl gasp and look at him disbelieved.

"What? B-but…" She found herself out of words at staring at the bucket and the brush in her hands.

"But nothing" He answered mockingly "Cap'n decided that since you sneaked in our ship and are going to stay with us until we reach land, you would pay your 'trip' by working"

She sighed annoyed, but nodded "Fair enough. Can I have something to at first, at least?"

He folded is arms, grinning madly still " 'Course, 'course… by the way, you're the one who's going to take care of the kitchen also; Smith will take the chance to rest a little."

Giselle furrowed her eyebrows, mouth opening in annoyance "Is there anything else?"

The sailor smirked devilishly "Just one more thing"

…

"Damn Anthony and his cursed idea" She mumbled between gritted teeth as she irritably scrubbed the captain's shirt against the balustrade of the ship.

The girl blew one brown strand that escaped out of the bun that she had tied her hair into. She still wore the attire Anthony had lent to her, except the coat, since it was too hot that day; the big hat helped her to avoid sun burning. Since they managed to get out that storm, the sky was almost cleaner than the waters they sailed through, with only some clouds lazily making their way through it. The sun burned brightly, elevating the temperature to the point of making sweat drips run through the girl's concentrated face.

She sighed and ran her bare forearm through her forehead, wiping the sweat drips. She had rolled up the sleeves of her shirt to the height of her elbows, in order to wash the clothes without making hers wet. Gallant stood sitting by her side, watching curiously the waves passing by beneath the ship. The crew around her glanced her with curiosity, wondering what was her doing there; some others with worry – whispering to each other that she would bring bad luck to them, as the storm they had just passed – and yet others simply ignored her

"Well, at least I get to see the sea" Giselle whispered to herself, taking a deep breath and letting the captain's shirt aside to dry in the sun, whilst she took another shirt, this time from Mister Faulkner, to wash. Turner had told her that yesterday, thanks to the storm, their clothes got very dirty, and differently from the rest of their crew who didn't mind, they wished to get them clean before they reached land. Obviously they combined business with pleasure and ordered Giselle to wash it for them and not the other sailors.

"Wash well this one, Miss Giselle, it's my favorite!"

The woman rolled her eyes and silently heard as the first mate laughed loudly at her. She scrubbed the shirt more vigorously the more she found the sound annoying. The dog by her side looked at her and waved its tail, whacking the wood beneath him.

Giselle jumped when a large hand patted her shoulder strongly twice, almost dropping the brush in her hands in the process.

"Oh, c'mon lass, good ol' Faulkner here is just having some fun! Don't take me seriously" The man said with an amused smile on his face.

She raised an eyebrow to him but shrugged "Don't worry Mister Faulkner, it's not like I'm going to stab you in the back for making fun of me"

The first mate clasped his hands behind him and smiled playfully "I hope not, lass, I hope not" He laughed and once more patted her back, making the woman's eyes widen by how much strength he put on it. He then sighed and clasped his hand back behind him "Now tell me lass, how you ended up here exactly?"

Giselle bent her mouth and crouched to take the bucket filled with water "I get embarrassed every time I remember it, Mister Faulkner" She told him whilst pouring some water on the shirt. She placed the bucket back on the floor and turned to him, letting out a low sigh "I was the 'youngster' with Anthony, or Mister Redfield, as you would call. I disguised myself as a man so I could take a look on the Aquila while my friend talked to you, since women-"

"-Bring bad luck" He completed, nodding seriously.

She took a deep breath, looking at him tiredly "Exactly" She shook her head and turned to look at him more softly "I was taking a look at the inferior deck and ended up locked in there, since when I was going to get out the entrance was already closed"

Giselle noticed that he seemed to reflect about her words as he observed the sea. She decided to wait for his answer and resumed washing the shirt.

"If I may ask, why did you want to take a look on the Aquila, Miss Giselle?" He asked and turned to her, eyeing her curiously.

"Aah, that" She chuckled to herself, letting Faulkner's shirt beside Connor's on the balustrade "Do you remember my friend telling you or the captain that he admired the Aquila since he was a child? Or that he always loved the sea and dreamed about sailing on board of one?"

The old man scratched his beard "I don't remember many things he told me, but I think that I remember this. What about it?"

She chuckled again and grinned "Well, Anthony would never say such things, he's a landlubber. Those are all my thoughts, he was playing me"

Faulkner stared at her disbelieved, jaw dropped. She answered smiling elfishly and proceeded to grab a pair of trousers from the bucket of dirty clothes.

"That son of a biscuit eater! I believed in every word he told me!" He protested with a disappointed and frustrated expression.

Giselle laughed and then smiled to him apologetically "I'm sorry Mister Faulkner, he was just trying to help me; it's not his fault"

He looked up, thinking for a moment.

"You're absolutely right, lass. That's why you're going to work twice the harder! After you're finished with the clothes, scrub all this main deck here!" He told her and turned to leave, bursting out in laugh. Giselle's jaw dropped.

"But, Mister Faulkner…!" She whined, turning to watch him get further

The first mate raised his hand, without turning to look at her "I wanna see this floor shining when I come talk to you again, lass!"

And then he laughed again, leaving Giselle devastated to wash the trousers just by the company of Gallant once more.

…

"I didn't think my first time on a ship would be like this" Giselle protested angrily as she scrubbed the floor vigorously. Gallant had retired to the woman's temporary room to sleep on the bed, leaving her alone now.

She sighed tiredly and sat back on her legs, running her forearm through her forehead for the tenth time in the day. Her half-opened eyes looked to the sky, now in the afternoon, the sun burned brighter, elevating the temperature even more. Giselle looked down to her palms, furrowing her eyebrows at the sight of her reddened flesh; punished by all that time of scrubbing.

"You thought it would be like what?"

The brunette turned to see the captain behind her, looking at her expressionless, although she could see a hint of amusement inside him.

She furrowed her eyebrows further and scowled "Not like working as a slave for you"

"A slave's work is far harder than the one I demanded you to do" He spoke seriously, but then softened his expression "You are merely paying the price for sneaking in my ship"

She huffed in annoyance and turned back to scrub the floor, avoiding looking at him by pure rage "You talk like this was all part of my plan when it wasn't. I told you I'm sorry already"

Connor leaned on the mast behind him and folded his arms, watching her work "It does not change the fact that you are here"

Giselle turned to him again, looking at him angrily "What would you have me do? Throw myself in the seas?"

He shrugged "No, simply do the work I told you to do"

The brunette grumbled in annoyance of his clever remarks. She found unpleasantly interesting how he was managing to decrease her admiration for him so quickly.

"Where is your dog?"

Somehow, the question made her rage give in a bit, making her scrub the floor more delicately "He's down on the room you lent to us, sleeping" She smiled and turned to him again "Do you like animals?"

Connor shifted, noticing the frustration he could feel in her earlier fading away "Yes"

Giselle almost chuckled at how some of his answers were short "Do you have any? Like dog or horse?"

"We have some horses at the homestead and also a dog, but my mentor is the one who takes care of him properly" He answered calmly, finding curious how one moment she was angry and now she was smiling.

"Hum…" She mumbled and grabbed the bucket beside her, pouring some soapy water on the floor "Is this where we are heading? To this homestead of yours?"

"Yes"

"And when are you going back to Boston?" She asked a bit worriedly, going back to think about how in the world she was going to get back home and how her family was dealing with her missing.

He looked up to the sky that now started turn orange by the sunset "I do not know, actually. I have some things to do at the homestead"

Giselle furrowed her eyebrows in concern, but kept quiet, just swallowing hard in answer.

The native noticed her preoccupation and tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows "Do you miss your home?"

The young woman stopped her scrubbing, but only replied with a silent nod, without even looking at him.

He licked his lips and pushed himself from the mast, walking to stand beside her "Do you have a family back in Boston?"

"Yes" She felt pain in her heart at the thought of her family worried by her "My mother Melissa, my father John, and my older brother and younger sister, Andrew and Selina"

Connor looked down, reflecting about her words. Giselle looked at him by the corner of her eyes before turn to him.

"And you? Do you have a family back in the homestead?"

The assassin felt the familiar feeling of longing for his mother at her question. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head "No, only Achilles, but he is not blood related to me. I was born in the village of Kanatahséton. My mother died during a fire purposely started by other men; she was murdered" He told her sourly, his hands involuntarily gripping his coat.

He looked up at her to see that she watched him with sorrow in her eyes. She had stopped scrubbing the floor again and just stared at him, seeming to be thinking about what he had told her just now.

"I'm so sorry" She said quietly, imagining how horrible that should have been "That must have been terrible, Connor… I can't even…" Her mouth closed in a thin line, not knowing what to say.

"No, it is alright" He answered emptily, sighing hardly "It happened in a long time now…"

Giselle wanted to ask him if he missed her, but she feared he would get mad at her for snooping in his life without knowing him properly, so she let it aside and, instead, turned her gaze down to the floor. She went back to scrub the floor sadly, reflecting about his words.

Connor observed as her emotions once more changed. He found the fact of how easy was to read her expressions as interesting as how her feelings changed so quickly.

"You can stop working now" He told her, stretching his arms in front of him "We will arrive at the homestead soon"

She blinked, looking at him confusedly "But I thought we would be sailing for one day more or so"

The assassin almost smiled in amusement of her silliness "Of course not. The homestead is not that far from Boston"

"Oh" The woman felt a little dumb now, but she tried to ignore the feeling and looked at him again "Are you sure Mr. Faulkner will not be mad at me for stop working before we arrive?"

"No, I will tell him I ordered you to stop"

She smiled brightly and got up on her feet, feeling her knees aching for being so much time leaning on them "Thanks"

"You are welcome" He said gently and turned towards the helm "Take this time to rest a bit"

"As you command, cap'n" She joked and chuckled, hoping that he wouldn't find her playfulness disrespectful.

Connor smiled softly and nodded, before turning and leaving her grabbing the cleaning tools on the floor. He changed position with the sailor who was at the helm and took hold of it, being once more at the command of the Aquila.

Looking ahead at the sea now slightly orange colored due to the sunset, Connor thought of why had he spoken about himself so easily. He didn't use to open to people he barely knew like that, but he couldn't say why it felt so natural to talk to her.

From the corner of his eyes, he spotted the woman coming back from the inferior deck now with her dog behind her. He observed as she looked at the ratlines hesitantly, raising an eyebrow when she clumsily held the ropes with one hand and slowly put her feet on another, trying to climb it.

He rolled his eyes at the sight of her stucked in the same place, trying to go up but not having the strength to go against the gravity.

"I told you to rest, not to try to kill yourself!" He shouted from up the poop deck, shaking his head in disapproval.

"_I'm not trying to kill myself! I'm just…testing the ratlines!" _She shouted back, going down the ropes and patting her hands in one another when she stood on the floor once more; looking at his direction.

He sighed, but then chuckled at her antics.

…

"What beautiful shoreline you have here!" She commented to Connor as they descended the gangplank to the docks.

"I like it too" He answered simply and made his way to Faulkner who stood in front of his house; Giselle and Gallant followed him.

"Sir, the men are going to take the supplies to the mansion tomorrow morning" Faulkner told Connor as they reached him.

The assassin nodded "Thanks Mister Faulkner. I will warn you when we are going to sail again"

"Aye cap'n. Have a good rest" He said and turned to Giselle, giving her a wink "You too, lass. Take care"

Giselle smiled and nodded "Thanks Mister Faulkner, have a goodnight"

"Come and stay close to me, it's dangerous at this hour" Connor told her as the first mate retired to his house and they headed to the route that led to the mansion.

The brunette's curious eyes were overwhelmed with so much to observe, even in middle of the darkness. She watched as the dozens of trees that surrounded their path shook with the night's breeze, making some of its green leaves fall from its branches. Her sight caught the form of a fox running through the forest; it stopped abruptly – ears perking up – and observed them walk, its eyes shining in a golden glow. She looked up to a high tree's branch to see a brown owl, looking at them with its head tilted ninety degrees – eyes also shining.

Gallant looked around attentive, prepared to any sort of trouble that it could come. His ears perked up and he growled in low tone when a wolf howled distantly.

Giselle rubbed her arm in uneasiness and cleared her throat, turning to Connor "I haven't asked you earlier, but where am I staying, if I may ask?"

"You are staying with me and Achilles at the mansion, since I suppose you don't have any money to pay for a room in the inn" He said and pushed a voluminous bush aside.

She grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck "I don't have indeed. And thank you for letting me stay with you"

He turned to look at her, frowning confusedly "You thought I would let you by yourself in the forest?"

She shook her head quickly, blushing in embarrassment "No! I wouldn't think that of you. I was just asking and thanking…"

Connor simply looked ahead again, satisfied with her answer. The rest of their way to the mansion was silent. Giselle observed the house with attention since they were able to see it through the trees; its walls were red tinted and its windows white. As they got closer, she could see the stables beside the house and also the shadow of some horses sleeping on it.

She didn't even notice when Connor stopped in front of her and ended bumping on his back. The native looked at her by above his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry" She told him grinning embarrassedly.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the door, reaching the handle and pushing the door open.

"Achilles, I am home" Connor spoke in loud voice for him to hear wherever he was.

Giselle heard as slow steps made their way down the stairs. When the old man started to go down the first flight of stairs she observed him. His skin was dark as well as his beard and hair should be when he was younger, now they had acquired a grayish tone, she could guess because of his old age. She could notice that his backs were curved, what was the reason for him to use a cane. He wore a light brown coat above a long red waistcoat and a white shirt; black trousers with socks that reached his knees and black shoes.

"Did you bring everything I asked you?" His crispy and deep voice reached Giselle's ears as he descended the stairs calmly and looking down, making her wonder how old he was.

The old man stopped in front of the two youngsters, finally noticing Giselle and eyeing her from up to down, clearly asking himself if she was someone he knew and had forgotten.

"Who is this, Connor?"

The assassin folded his arms and furrowed his eyebrows "It will be better if I tell you tomorrow, for it is a long story. She will be staying with us for some time, if you permit" He told him and shot a glance to Giselle to present herself.

The brunette smiled kindly and made a light courtesy "My name's Giselle Collins, sir. As Connor told you, I will tell you everything about me tomorrow, you don't need to worry"

Achilles raised an eyebrow and leaned on his cane "I generally like to know who's staying in my house" He said a bit sourly, but then softened his gaze and tone "But if you have Connor's trust, I'll give you a chance" He nodded and smiled to her softly "My name is Achilles Davenport"

His words made Giselle a bit uneasy, but she managed to nod and give him another smile "Thank you, Mr. Davenport. I promise I won't cause any trouble"

The old man chuckled to himself rather elfishly "Alright. Connor, show her the guest's room" He said and turned to leave "Goodnight Miss"

They watched as he disappeared in a room further ahead and then Connor turned to her.

"Follow me" He told her and headed to the stairs. Giselle did as she was told and called Gallant to follow the man.

She observed the interior of the mansion as he guided her to the room, not finding that much to see. It seemed that the house was let aside for some time; there were not many decorations nor paintings on the walls. That made Giselle wonder if Achilles really didn't bother taking care of his home or didn't do it for another reason.

Giselle turned her gaze forward again when Connor pushed a door open and lightened up a candle inside there.

"This is it" He told her as she walked through the room and placed her hat on a desk; Gallant quickly made his way to the side of the bed and lay down on the floor.

Giselle smiled to him grateful "Thank you so much for everything you are doing for me Connor, that's really kind of you"

He shrugged "I could not just let you by yourself out there, that would be extremely wrong"

She giggled "Even so, it was not your duty. Thank you"

Connor gave her a small smile in response "You are welcome. Have a goodnight"

"Goodnight, Connor" She answered tenderly and watched as he closed the door and left her alone with Gallant.

Giselle sighed, suddenly feeling all the exhaustion from the almost two days on the ship. She let her body fall on the bed, spreading herself on the mattress and closing her eyes for some seconds. She then got up again, reaching the edges of her coat and unbuttoning it; letting it slid to her hand and throwing it aside. The bed moved up and down when she let herself fall in sitting position on it, raising her leg and pulling her boots off from her feet.

She leaned her elbows on her thighs and looked down, thinking about the current events happening to her. The girl still couldn't believe how she had managed to get into all this trouble. At least she was lucky enough that the captain of the Aquila was a goodhearted person. What if he sent her to prison? Or killed her?. She licked her lips and ran a hand through her hair, feeling how dry, dirty and salty it was.

The brunette got up on her feet and walked tiredly towards a dressing table where there was a mirror. She looked to her reflection on the mirror, touching her collarbones and furrowing her eyebrows at the sight of her sun-burned red skin; her face and her body felt sticky on her fingertips, probably because of the salty breeze, sweat and eventual sea water drips that wet her. She huffed and got up tiredly

"I need a bath. Desperately" She mumbled as she blew out the candle and walked to the bed, pulling the covers and nestling herself on them as she lay on the bed.

"Goodnight, Gallant" She yawned.

The next day, Giselle made sure she woke up early in order to help cooking the breakfast. She still felt tired when she got up, but even so quickly pulled her boots on and went down stairs, deciding not to wear her coat for now. Gallant remained on the room, sleeping peacefully.

On the first floor, she took a look around to find the kitchen, not taking too long to spot it and head to there. She found Achilles calmly cutting some bread there. He felt her presence and looked at her.

"Good morning, Miss" He said gently and turned his gaze to his work again.

"Good morning, Mr. Davenport" Giselle smiled kindly and approached him.

Achilles chuckled "Please, call me just Achilles"

"Alright, but then in return you must call me just Giselle too" She told him playfully.

The elder nodded with a smile "We have a deal, Giselle"

She grinned and wandered her eyes through the table "Do you need any help, Achilles? I know how to cook, I can help you"

"That would be nice indeed" He said and pointed to a basket with oranges "You could start wringing those oranges over there to make the juice for me"

"Let it to me" She said cheerfully and grabbed a jar and a knife before walking to the basket on the table.

"So, Giselle; Tell me about how you ended up here in my house" The old assassin asked calmly as he placed the pieces of bread on a broiler and put it on the stove.

The brunette grimaced and blushed embarrassedly, even though he couldn't see it "Oh, yes, of course"

…

Connor still felt a bit sleepy when he went down the stairs. The assassin had stood awake until late in the night to write some things down on the ledger, since Achilles told him – remembering to do it just before he went to sleep – that the convoy he had sent to Boston five days ago had arrived back with some profit yesterday. He shook his body, trying to push away the tiredness and finally stepped on the first floor.

His ears perked up when he heard voices coming from the kitchen, wondering if Giselle had really woken up so early. He was surprised to find her frying some meat and talking to the old man, who was sitting on a chair, watching her work and hearing her speak with a soft smile on his face.

"Oh! Good morning Connor!"

Her voice woke him up and he looked at her; she had a happy smile on her face, although he could tell she should be feeling very uncomfortable by how dirty her clothes and herself were.

"Good morning" He answered to both of them with a soft smile.

Achilles nodded to him "Did you finish adding the profits on the ledger?"

The assassin sighed and sat on a chair by the table, not far from Achilles "Yes. It took some time, but I finished it"

The old man knocked the floor with his cane "Good"

"Well, the meat is ready! How are the toasts, Achilles?" Giselle asked as she put the fried venison steak on a plate.

"I think they are ready" He said and rose up slowly, clicking some bones in the process.

The brunette smiled and walked to the dining room, taking the plate with steaks and the jar of orange juice with her. Connor watched as she headed to the other room and stood up, following her.

He kept silent for a moment, observing her place the things on the table, but then cleared his throat, making her turn to him curiously.

"Giselle, since you are going to stay here for a while" He spoke calmly, leaning on the wall "I thought it would be a good idea to you to meet the other villagers who live here at the homestead. Do you want to come with me after the breakfast?"

The young woman smiled excitedly and nodded "Of course, Connor! That'd would be wonderful!"

The assassin smiled softly "Alright, after we eat we leave then"

"Ah, there's just one thing…" Giselle twirled her fingers and blushed, smiling embarrassedly "I think I need a bath first"


	6. Trusting Issues

Helloooo everyone!

First of all, thanks a bunch **_Figment of Imagery:_**_ You're exactly right! That was quick haha! *throws acookie* _and **_Guest/S: _**_The reference is from treasure planet, as you may have seen in the reviews :) Giselle and Achilles will get along nicely indeed and there's not that much action in this chap, but drama, yes, a little bit XD_! I really appreciate the reviews :) Thanks for the favs and the follows also, guys!  
In this chapter, we get to see more interaction between Giselle and Connor. However, the real business starts at the next chapter(If it don't get too big that I have to split it). I researched about the homestead people on _assassin's creed wiki, _just so you know :)

Hope you like it!

* * *

"Humm...I think it's a bit large..."

Connor almost chuckled in amusement at the sight of the girl pouting and looking down to the clothes he had lent to her. It was the attire he used when he was a teenager, but even so still fit loosely on her.

"That is the only attire I can lend you, the other ones are going to be even bigger" He said and gestured her to follow him towards the stairs.

He observed by the corner of his eyes as she furrowed her eyebrows and annoyed tried to make the left sleeve stop falling from her shoulder and almost expose her chest. She managed to make it stay in its place by standing really straight, making her a bit uncomfortable. Her dog panted excitedly beside her; his tongue hanging out of his mouth happily.

"So, new attire you too, hum?" He heard her say as they descended the stone stairs towards the route to the village, eyeing his white and blue robes.

He nodded and looked at her, seeing her once more trying to arrange the clothes somehow "Actually these are the garments I use the most"

She sent him a playful smirk "It's nice, especially the bow and arrows, but don't get me wrong, I'm more fond of the captain's attire"

He let out an amused huff "And why is that?"

She shrugged "I think it's more elegant, powerful. I wished I had a set of clothes like that"

"The clothes you were wearing were similar to mine in a way, you even had a hat"

Giselle folded her arms and sighed looking at him disappointed "They're not mine, but my friend's" She grimaced "Talking about it, I think he'll not be too happy to know their state"

Connor's eyebrows rose in curiosity "How did a man's clothes fit you so well?"

The woman chuckled and looked at him mischievously "I'm surprised to know that you were paying attention to how those clothes fit on me"

The look on the native's face was priceless. His cheeks became red and his mouth opened and closed as to answer her that was not what he meant, but he was so embarrassed that no words came out. The brunette laughed and waved her hand

"I'm just joking, Connor. I know that was not what you meant" She said in between chuckles but then rubbed the back of her head and looked at him apologetically "I'm sorry if I'm too silly sometimes, just warn me if you don't like it and I'll stop"

He avoided her gaze, cheeks still red and a light scowl on his face, and shook his head "No, it is alright…"

She raised an eyebrow, not fully trusting his words, but then looked ahead, clasping her hands behind her "Well, answering you question: Anthony is just a bit taller and bigger than me, that's why they fit well"

"I see" He answered simply, still embarrassed and avoiding looking at her, staring at the forest instead.

Giselle eyed him from the corner of her eyes concernedly. Had she really made him annoyed? She puffed her cheek and let out a deep breath.

"_I think I better stop playing around with him. He might get really upset one of these times…"_

They remained walking in silence. Her eyes went back to look at him every once in a while, but the native seemed to be avoiding speaking any other thing. There was a time that she took a look around, observing a cute squirrel making his way up to a tree. She saw that there was another one already on the branch and they started to make little noises, as if they were talking. Her mouth curved into a smile at the sight of the animals.

The brunette then took a moment to close her eyes, in order to hear the sounds of the environment. That was one of her favorite hobbies: stop and just hear the sounds around her, letting it overwhelm her being. She heard the sound of a horse galloping somewhere not far, a river flowing nearby, the breeze rustling the trees around them, the cry of a raccoon and finally Gallant's pants beside her.

Still, there was another thing that felt really nice to her. It was a scent, like the smell of the leaves of the bushes around them mixed with what seemed cinnamon. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand from where that was coming.

"_What could that be?"_

Her eyelids slowly opened when she felt the sleeve of her shirt sliding from her shoulder again. She let a low huff in protest and raised her hand to it to put it back on place again. When she was about to release the sleeve, her head tilted and she slowly leaned her delicate nose towards her shoulder, breathing its scent.

"_It's… his clothes…"_

She felt her cheeks heating up as she thought how good that scent was. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion; he couldn't smell _that _good, could he? He was a sailor after all, he should smell of sweat and salt and-

"What are you doing?"

Giselle jumped back with a low yelp. Her wide eyes met Connor's narrowed ones as he stared at her confusedly.

She chuckled nervously and waved her hand "Ah, I was just realizing how nice the fabric of these clothes is! Hehe"

He smiled softly, standing straighter in a proud way "Yes, it is really comfortable indeed. It was made by the women of my tribe. I miss wearing it, but they no longer fit me"

The woman smiled and looked ahead again "Hey, Connor; how old are you?"

"I am seventeen" He answered and looked at her again "And you?"

"I'm seventeen too" She tilted her head and looked at him intrigued "Strange, I thought you were older than me"

Connor raised both his eyebrows and blinked. He was not sure how to answer that "Why did you think that?"

Giselle shrugged and looked around again "You seem so mature and serious, and well, you're a captain!" She giggled and shook her head at a funny memory of Andy "My friend Anthony seems like a child compared to you, and he's seventeen also"

The assassin tilted his head and observed her curiously, before turning his gaze back to the path before them "Well, thank you"

She laughed and checked her dog, giving him a soft pat on the head "You're welcome"

Soon after it, they stopped at a house, right after they passed a bridge that crossed a river. Two men were chopping trunks of big trees. She noticed even from distance that his beards were bright red.

"Hey, Connor!" The one with a hat waved to them as they approached "What brings you here?"

They both eyed Giselle intrigued and were about to ask about her when Connor spoke.

"My friends, I want to present someone, she will be staying here at the homestead for a while" He said calmly and waited for Giselle to talk.

The brunette smiled happily and bowed slightly "It's nice to meet you! My name is Giselle Collins"

The one with a red bonnet took a step ahead and smiled to her "Nice to meet you, miss; I'm Godfrey" He gestured the other man, who also took a step forward "This is my best friend Terry"

The man took his hat off in a polite gesture "Pleasure to meet you, miss!"

"Where are you from?" Godfrey asked curiously, receiving an elbowed on the gut from Terry, what made him protest.

"Don't go throwing questions at the lady like that, Godfrey!" He scolded. The other man folded his arms and frowned.

"It's just a simple question, it's not like I'm being rude or anything"

Giselle laughed as they glared at each other "Please, you don't need to argue about that" She said and smiled kindly, turning to Godfrey "I'm from Boston, Mr. Godfrey"

"Ah, Bostonian then!" He elbowed Terry back "See, nothing wrong about asking, Terry!"

He shook his head to him, but then turned to Giselle and smiled excitedly "I have to call Diana! She will be happy to know that there'll be another woman to chat with her around here! I'll be right back!" He said and left.

"Call Catherine and the kids too!" The man shouted to his friend and turned back to the woman in front of him "What brings you here to the homestead, Miss Giselle?"

She chuckled and scratched her cheek "That's a little long story…" She said and then shot an embarrassed smile to Connor, who answered raising an eyebrow at her.

After the two Scottish presented their wives and kids, Connor and Giselle resumed their walk through the village, heading to the inn. The brunette commented with the native how she found the two women sweet and that she would love to talk more with them. She told him how she found their kids lovely and Godfrey and Terry very funny. Diana had invited her to come to their house to drink some tea and talk any of those days, what Giselle found an adorable idea.

Connor smiled in response to her excitement; he always became happy when someone said good things about his friends and the homestead. He was proud that he had invited good people to work there.

Soon, the two were entering the inn. The assassin presented Giselle to Corrine and Oliver, the inn keepers. The young woman was surprised and happy to find that they were from Boston too, but she was sad when they told her that they had been evicted from their inn there.

"Why would anyone do such thing? Your work is honest and you did nothing wrong" The brunette commented with Corrine with eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The old woman sighed and shook her head "I still don't have the answer my dear" She then smiled and turned to Connor, who stood beside Giselle "But this man saved our lives by giving us another chance"

The young woman's eyes widened and she looked at Connor curiously. The assassin smiled softly.

"It was only natural, Corrine. You help me now as much as I helped you"

Giselle blinked and then smiled warmly. She still had so much to learn about the captain of the Aquila… when she first saw him, she never imagined how kind and altruistic he was. He was so different from the captains and sailors she read about on books, and she realized she liked his style more than the ones at the stories. Now that she thought, he was capable of making her admiration for him increase faster than decrease. She may had been a little angry at him at that time, but now she could see that he would be a good friend when she knew him better.

"Connor!"

The two looked behind them to the origin of the voice. Giselle's eyes widened in curiosity once again as she saw a beautiful chocolate haired woman coming towards them; what caught her attention the most was the fact that she was wearing pants and carried weapons with her, differently from the other women she had encountered there.

"Hello Myriam" He answered with a nod and a smile.

Myriam turned her gaze to the younger woman in front of her with curiosity.

"Hey, new face here! What's your name?"

"Giselle Collins, and yours?" She answered and smiled

The woman grinned "I'm Myriam, the huntress"

Giselle's mouth turned into an 'o' "Wow, you're a huntress?! That's amazing!" She said enthusiastically

Myriam laughed and leaned her rifle on the floor, supporting herself on it "Do you like hunting?"

"I find it interesting, but it's not my kind of thing. I'm more into sailing" She said and then grimaced "Not that I'm good at it too. I've never sailed a ship before, but I'd like to learn to do so"

The older woman nodded "I see. This is what brought you to here then?"

Giselle bent her mouth and tilted her head "You can say so"

She elbowed Connor, who gave her a confused look "So you're going to learn with Connor here?"

The brunette blinked and looked at her curiously "Hum, actually no, I mean…" She rubbed the back of her head and looked to the assassin, who now had turned his gaze to her.

There was a moment of silence where Connor kept looking at her, waiting for her to explain what she meant. Myriam exchanged glances between both of them before clearing her throat, calling their attention back to her.

"Just so I know: why are you wearing his clothes?" She asked amusedly, letting out a low chuckle.

Giselle scratched her cheek and chuckled "That's a long story, but I'm going to say that I've brought only one set of clothes to here, so I had to borrow these from him"

They remained chatting for some more time. Connor found nice how the two women got along very well with each other. There was a moment that Myriam turned her gaze to Gallant sitting beside Giselle and asked if he knew how to hunt. The brunette giggled and told the older woman that he was not the hunter type, he enjoyed more sleeping on his fluffy pillow.

The assassin then told both females that they had yet some places to visit before they had to come back to the mansion. Giselle wanted to keep talking to Myriam, but she also wanted to meet the other villagers, so she nodded to Connor and got up from her bench. The huntress then smiled and told her that she was welcome to visit her camp whenever she wanted; also, she said that she could lend her some clothes and would take it to the mansion by the afternoon, what Giselle thanked greatly.

With a wave to the inn keepers and the huntress, the three left the building.

The native led Giselle to the carpenter's house, since it was not too far from the inn. He eyed her discretely from the corner of his eyes the entire time, wanting to ask what she meant earlier.

The brunette noticed his look on her, but pretended not to. She clasped her hands behind her once more as they walked silently, only hearing the sound of the birds singing around them. She knew what he wanted to know, but she still was not sure how to ask him that. Did he trust her enough to teach her how to sail? She feared that he would be mad at her, but she was very tempted to ask. It was a unique chance standing right in front of her, after all.

Right as they stepped on the yard of the woodworker's house, Giselle spotted a man sawing some long wood boards. Her eyes narrowed as they got closer to him, analyzing the form of the man. Connor flinched when the girl jumped and placed both her hands above her mouth.

"Uncle Lance!" She shouted, making the man let his saw fall and snap his head at her direction, eyes wide.

"Giselle?" He asked taken aback, his head tilted to the side as he observed the young woman, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes, it's me!" She answered joyfully and ran to him, letting an utterly confused Connor and Gallant standing beside one another.

"Oh my God, Giselle!" He said happily as he embraced the woman and laughed brightly "It's been such a long time! You grew up so much, my darling!"

The brunette laughed as well, not believing the coincidence of finding her uncle there. She released him and then looked at him confusedly.

"Uncle, what are you doing in here? We haven't heard of you in years, you don't answer daddy's letters…just, what happened?"

The man sighed and rubbed his head "Many things, my darling. It's a long story, I'll tell you, but let me hear yours first: how did you ended here, why are you wearing these clothes? Is everything alright with my sister and John?"

Giselle then started telling him all that had happened. Connor finally caught them up and listened quietly as she explained how she ended in his ship and that he was helping her immensely. She said that there was nothing wrong with her family; she had ended there by pure accident.

The carpenter looked more relived now. He feared that something bad had happened to them as well so that Giselle had had to move to the homestead as he had to. He then told her how he was forced out of his home and workshop six years ago by Loyalists. He started to wander roads, going from inn to inn, evading the British, until he came across Connor not much time ago and established a home and new workshop there.

"I've been here for almost four months now" He said and looked at her apologetically "I'm sorry, my dear, but I couldn't answer John's letters, for I didn't stop for much time in a single place. I wanted to write for him now, but I simply didn't have the courage, I didn't want to tell all that happened by a letter. I was planning to travel to Boston to visit you and tell personally"

Giselle smiled kindly and hugged her uncle once more "It's alright uncle… but we were all very worried with you, you should have told us what you were going through. We would've helped"

The man scowled sadly "I know, my darling. I'm sorry"

She released him once more and then grinned happily "Well, you're healthy and safe, uncle. That's all that matters now!"

He nodded and then looked to Connor "I'm sorry, Connor. I didn't even greeted you"

The assassin smiled softly and shook his head "There is no need to apologize Lance. It is good to see you have finally encountered each other"

Lance smiled playfully and shot a glance to Giselle "So, had my niece caused too much trouble to you?"

The young woman folded her arms "Hey! It was not part of my plans getting trapped in a ship…"

Connor let out a low chuckle "I would say yes, Lance. However, not the much I had imagined she would cause"

She puffed her cheek "You haven't said that to me earlier"

Lance laughed heartily and then turned to his niece "Well, Giselle, I have a spare room here in my house. You can stay here if you want"

The brunette nodded and smiled "I have to talk to Achilles first uncle; it would be rude if I just left that way"

The carpenter nodded too "You're right, you should speak to him first"

After that, Connor, Giselle and Gallant headed back to the mansion. It was almost time for the lunch now, they had to help Achilles to cook. Most of their way to there was silent; Giselle observed the forest whilst biting her lip nervously, thinking if she should or not ask him what she wanted. When they could already see the mansion no too far, she decided to speak.

"Hey Connor"

The assassin turned to her, although she kept looking to the ground. He raised an eyebrow, but waited for her to continue.

"About what I meant back at the Mile's End is…" She gulped and finally looked to him "Would you…would you consider teaching me how to sail?"

Connor's eyes widened at the question. He licked his lips and looked down, thinking for a moment.

"I… do not know, Giselle" He spoke in low tone, hesitantly "I do not think I am suited to teach somebody yet and I have so many things to do…"

Her expression fell, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked down again "But… you're a captain, you surely have way more experience than I have… you can take me with you when you go to work with the Aquila, I can work in exchange…" She sighed sadly and looked up "Please, just give me a chance"

His eyebrows furrowed in an apologetic expression as he looked at her again "Giselle, you do not know me entirely. You do not know who I am truly or what do I do"

The brunette felt like her heart had been pierced by a spear at his sincere yet harsh words. She swallowed hard and avoided his gaze.

"Then tell me…" She whispered "I want to know more about you, and it's not only because I want you to teach me. I want to be your friend"

His eyebrows furrowed further as he tilted his head and observed her brown eyes shining while staring directly at his. He let out a deep breath and looked ahead.

"Whose is that carriage?" He asked out loud as his eyes widened at the sight of the unknown vehicle right in front of the stone stairway.

The young woman, besides being upset, also tilted her head in surprise. She and Gallant followed the native quickly up the stairs. As soon as he pushed the door open, her eyes widened as she saw a familiar face beside Achilles.

"Father?!" She exclaimed surprised; mouth hanging open.

Connor's exchanged glances between the elegant middle-aged man and the brunette by his side; confused by the situation. Giselle saw as her father opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it again as he looked to the side.

"Giselle!"

The young woman just saw a blur before arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she was raised up from the floor.

"Anthony?! What-?" She yelped as the young man spun her in the air; holding onto him for dear life.

"Oh, Giselle I was so worried!" He spoke and finally placed her back on the floor "You little air-head! How did you- gosh, I was so terrible worried about you!" He cleared his throat and whispered _"And I was also worried about my life, since you father seemed about to murder me_"

The brunette blinked owlishly as she stared at her friend. His hands held both her shoulders as his jungle green orbs stared at her relieved; she almost could see them shining. Finally coming out of her trance, she laughed happily and hugged him once more.

"Andy, what in the world are you doing here?!" She asked and then reared back, turning her gaze to her father "I mean: both of you"

The brown haired man released her and playfully ruffled her head, what Giselle answered with a usual growl in protest and then proceeded to rearrange her ponytail "We came to rescue the little damsel in distress!" He then smiled gratefully and looked to Connor "Even though she needn't be actually saved, for she was in good hands I presume" He chuckled and took a step towards the assassin, who looked at him curiously "I'm sorry for my childish behavior, captain. We've already met, but I'll present myself again: Anthony Redfield, at your service"

Connor blinked and then nodded "I remember you, Mr. Redfield. My pleasure" He then turned his gaze to the older male beside Achilles.

John smiled elegantly, exchanging glances between his daughter and the young native "So, you must be Connor"

The assassin tilted his head intrigued "Do you know me?"

Achilles took a step ahead, bringing all the attention to him "John is an old friend of mine. He helps Sam Adams in our… business in Boston"

"I see" He said and then nodded to Giselle's father "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Collins"

"Mine as well, my boy" He said and then turned to his daughter, smiling elfishly "I see you've taken a like to men's clothes, my daughter"

Giselle could feel heat rising in her face as her cheeks burned. She looked down and cleared her throat "We couldn't find a dress for me father, so it was my only option"

He raised both his eyebrows then sighed "Come with me, Giselle" He said and turned, heading upstairs.

Anthony grimaced and leaned towards his friend beside him _"Good luck"_ He whispered

The young woman gulped _"I'll need it"_ She answered and then headed to the stairs; greeting Achilles in the way and shooting a glance to Connor before she went upstairs. Gallant stood beside Anthony, eyeing her with curiosity when she ordered him to remain there.

The only sound she could her as she ascended the stairs were her own steps echoing through the walls of the mansion. She reached the second floor and saw her father waiting in front of the second door at the left; his expression indescribable.

"Come in" John told her, making her shiver and take hurried steps into the room.

She took a look inside there. As well as the rest of the house, there was not much to see; only two red couches, one in front of another and a coffee table in between them, and a big shelf with various things inside it, from books to adorned chests.

Giselle spotted her father closing the door and making way to the couches. He sat on it and gestured the one in front of him.

"Take a sit"

She nodded and promptly did it. They kept silent for some more moments; Giselle getting more nervous with each minute that passed. She gulped when she heard him sigh.

"Giselle. Do I really have to start?" He asked her half-severely.

The young woman looked up to her father embarrassedly. She clasped her hands in her lap and cleared her throat "I don't know what to say daddy…"

"You don't know what to say?" He let out a frustrated huff "Giselle, you could have been dead now, are you aware of that? Because of your little playtime, I could've lost my daughter forever! What if you didn't happen to be locked in the ship of a well intentioned person? I don't even want to imagine what would've happened!"

She bit her lip; her legs tangling and untangling uneasily "I'm sorry dad, I was just…"

"Just what, Giselle? There's no explanation for what you did. Achilles is my friend, but you've sneaked in a ship without the consent of its captain. That's against the law, my daughter!"

Her eyes begun filling with water, but she took a deep breath and looked at her father's eyes courageously "You don't understand, daddy. It's my dream, I've always wanted to be on a ship! That was my chance, even if it was just a sight-seeing!" She gasped "Dad, you would never be able to understand how alive I felt by just stepping at the deck of the Aquila!"

The patriarch rubbed his forehead and sighed, then looked at her apologetically "My daughter, this dream of yours, it… it's really hard to become real" He held her hand with both of his and furrowed his eyebrows sadly "I'm sorry, darling, I don't want you to be sad, but it's the truth"

Giselle furrowed her eyebrows, now angrily "And who said that it's the truth? It's a point of view, dad. Mine's that it'll become real someday!" She looked aside, avoiding his gaze, but now her expression turned sad "Dad, I just ask you to give me a chance. I want to stay here for a while to learn something at least by seeing the sailors working" She then looked at him again; her brown orbs shining pleadingly "Please daddy, until now nobody's taking the will to give me a chance… you're my dad, the person I trust the most…"

The middle-aged man analyzed his daughter's gaze for some minutes; thoughtfully and deeply. Finally, he sighed and looked down.

"I can't permit this, my darling. You don't know what's really going on around here. You know neither Connor nor Achilles truly, nor what they do. It's too dangerous for you to be here"

The brunette's eyes widened at his words.

'_you do not know me entirely. You do not know who I am truly or what do I do'_

She clenched her teeth as she felt her face once more heating up, but now by frustration

"Then why don't you tell me?" She shouted in low tone. Her father's gaze went back to hers "Connor told me the exact same thing! Why…why don't you trust me?! I trust in all of you with my heart and soul, even not knowing Connor and Achilles fully" She felt tears filling her eyes in angriness "Do you think I'm so weak, daddy?"

John furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her seriously "I don't think you're weak, Giselle, but vulnerable, yes" He shook his head in disagreement "Look at you; you're so naïve…, how can you trust so much somebody you've just known? Aside from being my acquaintances, they're strangers to you"

Her nose shrunk as she looked at him angrily "I _am _like that, daddy! I trust people until they prove me the contrary! Those two and the others at the homestead had just shown me kindness. I have no reason to distrust them!" She sighed hardly and looked down, releasing his hand abruptly "Dad, please. Let me alone for now"

The patriarch looked at her pitifully "Giselle, you have to understa-"

"Dad, _please…_"She asked once more, gritting her teeth, but not looking at him.

He sighed deeply and stood up "As you wish"

John made his way to the door, shooting a last glance to his daughter, but she kept looking down. He sighed sadly and closed the door behind him. For some moments, he just kept still in front of the door; reflecting about her words. He couldn't tell her what he knew; she was too naïve, he feared putting her in danger. It was enough for one of the Collins being helping the brotherhood; he couldn't permit another one to know about it.

'_The ignorance is a blessing sometimes'_

He pushed himself from the door and slowly descended the stairs.

"_So, you hunt, eh? I'd like to know how to, but I'm more into papers" _

John heard Anthony's voice say before the young man let out a chuckle. The older male rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache, and stepped on the kitchen, making all the other ones look at him.

"Where's Giselle?" The green eyed man asked curiously as he peeled a potato, since he had decided to help Achilles and Connor to cook.

He sighed and looked at him tiredly "She said that she wanted to be alone for a while"

Anthony groaned and cursed under his breath, hurriedly letting the knife and the half peeled potato on the table "It was not a good choice to leave her there, Mister Collins. That woman is like a fox, I know what she does after she asks this" He said and quickly headed to the stairs, making the others, besides Achilles, follow him.

He pushed the door he knew they were talking earlier and ran a hand through his face.

"I told you so…" He said; frustration evident on his voice for his stubborn friend "She ran away"

Connor arrived before John did so and looked inside the room; it was empty.


	7. The Eyes of The Eagle

Hello everyone!

Thanks for the reviews: **_xSaerin: _**_thank you so muuch lol I'm glad you found it cute :3 and you're right about the magic, there's a lot coming! _and **_Guest/S: _**_I found that out only when I was researching for the story, I always thought he was like 20 or something lol(seriously, I was shocked) About Giselle's father, he'll try to understand her(as you'll see in this chapter), but he'll come back to show more of his 'father's concerns' later on. _Love you guys sooo much! Thanks a lot!  
Thank you also for the favs and follows! 'Glad that you're enjoying!

This chap is a little longer than normal. I'll try to keep them more or less at 5K; I don't want end doing the same as my other story and write one with 10K xD; damn too long. Uh, you'll also notice(or should notice, it depends) another 'easter egg' from Treasure Island/Planet; it actually is more of an 'sort of inspiration', since I see myself thinking a lot about the book/movie while I'm writting this ff (I reaaally love both).

Another little thing: There are/will be sailor's expressions on the story(you may have noticed in the other chapters); the meanings will be at the end of each chapter :) - _ah, and I find them on sailor's and pirate's speak sites :D_

The las thing(I swear): I'm looking for a Beta, anyone who's interested send me a PM ;)

Well, enjoy the chap folks! See ya!

* * *

Connor sighed as he jumped from a branch to another and looked down in search of the brown haired fugitive. His eyes scanned the area like a hawk's, but she still was nowhere to be seen; the girl was fast, after all. After a short discussion, Achilles and John agreed with him that it was best if he went after her; Anthony protested a bit, but he knew that he didn't know the place, while Connor knew it like the back of his hand

The assassin scowled and leaned on the trunk of the tree, still standing on its branch. He didn't bother spending that much effort in finding the girl because he was sure of where she was heading. Or he already knew her likings, or it was way too obvious to him.

It bugged him, however, what he was supposed to do about her. Her father's appearance had taken him by surprise. He was still considering her request, but what now that she had to leave? His eyebrows furrowed at the thought, he didn't want her to leave just yet; it was too early… Besides her odd actions and nonstop talking, her presence was enjoyable and the people on the homestead seemed to like her too.

He pondered if teaching her was a good idea, though. As he said to her: She knew nothing of him; he couldn't tell her about the brotherhood. It was clear that her father knew about it and helped them, but it was also easy to see that he told her nothing about it; he probably thought – as well as him – that it was too dangerous for her to know.

He shook his head and then looked ahead to the next branch, jumping to it. Well, that was none of his business; if her father wanted her to leave so there was nothing he could do.

* * *

_A little before Connor left the mansion_

Giselle panted as she ran through the trail in between the forest. Her – or rather, Connor's – boots stomping the earth roughly. She let a low yelp when she tripped in a rock and almost fell over, stumbling forward, but managing to restore her balance before she landed face-first in the dirt.

The young woman let out a big exhausted breath; placing her hands in her hips and gasping.

"I think I got some distance from them" She whispered to herself and turned to look over her shoulder – seeing only a hare jumping to the other side of the trail.

Taking a deep breath, she resumed her way to the docks, but now in just a quick walk instead of running. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the conversation with her dad. She was so mad! How could he admit in her face that he was hiding something from her and even so don't tell her? She knew he might get angry with her because she ran, but she had to be alone for a while and recollect her thoughts. She respected her father too much and didn't want to fight with him; the best solution was always get some time to herself and just then resume their discussion.

Before the trail opened to the big area of the docks, Giselle turned right, through the woods and directly to the shore, where the sailors wouldn't see her and she could watch the Aquila and the sea and hear the sounds of the forest in peace.

She walked until the water almost reached the tip of her boots and sat down on the sand; mumbling in protest when her sleeve slid through her shoulder once more. She crossed her legs and looked down to the crystalline water right in front of her; little sticks and leaves lay submerged in there, along with small shells and rocks. Her eyebrows furrowed and she concentrated more on the sight in front of her, until she could see her own reflection in front of her. The worried expression of a young woman stared her back. Strands of curly hair falling in her face and her chocolate orbs seeming like two dark jewels in her eyes.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her image mimicked the action. She remembered her father's words again.

"_Giselle, you could have been dead now, are you aware of that?"_

"…_it's really hard to become real"_

"_Look at you; you're so naïve…, how can you trust so much somebody you've just known?"_

She scowled deeply. Her father was right, she could've have been dead… but was it so wrong to be herself? She couldn't stop herself from having faith; in her dream, in the others. Her hope had always been what moved her, but that for him was naiveness. She couldn't accept it.

She bit her lip as a leaf flew from a tree and fell on the water in front of her, distorting her reflection. Was her father right in some point? Her mind refused to believe his words, but a tiny seed of uncertainty fought to grow inside her. The only chance she would ever have of realizing her dream was slipping through her fingers, for Connor didn't want to teach her; and she couldn't forget the biggest obstacle of it all: she would always be a woman and she would always have trouble because of it.

Giselle stretched her hand towards the water and plunged her fingertips on it, feeling the refreshing effect it had on her.

"Lassie?"

She turned to the origin of the voice.

"Oh, hello Turner!"

The sailor tilted his head and walked to her "What are ye doin' here?"

She bent her mouth and turned her gaze to her hand at the water "I'm just… thinking. It's nice to be out here; hear the birds, touch the water…that kind of thing"

He looked at her concernedly, pursing his mouth "Mind if I take a sit?"

She shook his head "No, you're welcome to sit"

The man tiredly took a sit beside her. Both kept silent as they looked to the horizon. Turner for times licked his lips, others opened then closed his mouth, trying to say something; but he just couldn't find a good way to ask what was going on with her.

"Why are ye wearin' cap'n's clothes?"

Giselle looked at him intrigued by the random question; her expression tired "Mines were as filthy as a pigpen. He lent me his since I had no other to change into"

"Oh, so you're in good terms with him?"

She bit her lip and clasped her hands, squeezing them nervously "Ye…ah, I mean; I'm a bit upset with him, but it's not like I have the right to be… he doesn't owe me anything, after all"

Turner's eyebrows furrowed "Don't talk like that. I'm sure he wouldn't like ye to be upset"

Giselle smiled sadly "I don't know, but it's alright; this is not what's bugging me the most…"

"Then what is it?"

She let out a deep breath "My father"

"I thought yer father was in Boston"

She smirked for a second "So did I"

Turner let out a low chuckle, but returned to be serious soon after it "What happened between ye?"

Giselle sighed and leaned forward, stretching her arms towards the water and touching it with the palms of her hands "Summarizing: First, he keeps a secret from me and don't want to tell me; second, he thinks my way of being is wrong just because I trust people even if I have just met them; and finally, he thinks my dream will never come true"

"Hmm" The sailor thought for a moment, folding his strong and bare arms "Tough situation…"

"Indeed"

He gave her a strong pat on her backs, making the girl's eyes widen and then look at him with an annoyed expression; though he returned it with a reassuring smirk.

"Ye know, I know it's hard to not be trusted, but sometimes people loves ye so much that they fear tellin' something that'll put ye in danger" He raised his hand up in self-defense "Before ye ask, I know nothing about this secret of cap'n, but I don't think he'd like to think he has put you in danger by telling you something he shouldn't. I think your father thinks the same, he's just trying to protect you"

Giselle furrowed her eyebrows and brought her legs close to her chest, embracing her knees and resting her chin above them "I know… but this just makes me feel anguished. I know that he has a secret that can be putting his life in risk. What if I can't help him if something concerning this happens? I mean: just because I don't know about it?"

Turner chuckled dryly "Don't get offended, lassie: but what a girlie like ye would be able to do to save somebody's life?"

She glared him; nose wrinkling _'Alright, now I'm mad at him too' _"Even if I couldn't do anything, I'd try, Turner. He's my dad, I care about him as much as he does about me!"

He sighed tiredly and waved his hand "Ye have a point, but it doesn't change the fact that he wouldn't want you to put you in risk for himself" He threw his hands in the air and leaned back on his elbows "Damn it all. He should tell ye anyways; ye would put yourself in trouble knowing or not what this is all about, anyways"

The brunette laughed and punched him softly on the shoulder "I wouldn't, alright? I just wanted him to trust me. I wouldn't do anything if he didn't want me to"

"Why don't you tell him this?"

"I think he wouldn't listen…"

"But did you tried?"

She scratched her temple and looked aside "No, actually…"

The sailor smirked cockily "See, ye don't even give him a chance. Get your thoughts together and when you think it's time, go talk to him again"

She grimaced "That's why I'm here, but I had to run from them to do so"

"Oh, so you're in trouble"

She sighed "You can say that, but I don't know if he'll be mad or not"

"Hmm" He hummed again, then turned to look at her "Well, about the other things, even if he doesn't think yer way of being is right, is part of ye. If he loves ye he should accept it. Ye should try telling him this also"

The young woman blinked sadly and rubbed her forearm "I'll try…" She sighed once more and then looked at him "Turner, do you think my dream will ever come true?"

He looked to the sky and kept silent for a moment, pondering about the question.

"I think everythin' is possible, lassie" He turned to her with a smirk "I'll help ye with what I can"

She smiled kindly and nodded "Thank you" She then looked at him curiously "Hey Turner, what's your first name?"

"That's a secret"

"No way" Her eyebrows dropped in an annoyed expression

The sailor laughed brightly and patted her back again "I'm just messin' with ye. It's Daniel"

She rolled her eyes playfully and gave him another punch; even though it didn't even tickle the man "It's a nice name"

"Thanks"

* * *

Connor stood in a branch, observing and listening to the conversation between Turner and Giselle. He heard with attention as the woman told the sailor what was making her upset, and he felt a bit guilty when she said he was one of the reasons for her to be so. It wasn't his intention for her to be sad… he guessed he would have to apologize later.

"_Seriously, when he gives me his oh-so-clever remarks I feel like punching him in the face!"_

The two burst out laughing, but the assassin was far from amused. He was now seriously reconsidering the apology.

"_But, yeah, that was just in the beginning. You were right, Turner: your captain is really a good man. I like to talk to him, even though I think he finds me annoying for talking too much" _The woman said and chuckled.

Connor tilted his head at her words, his expression softening. He heard with attention as she told the sailor about their tour through the village. She had a big excited smile on her face, making Turner look at her amusedly.

The native rolled his eyes and leaned on the trunk of the tree, folding his arms and observing the brunette giggling whilst speaking. She was so weird; wasn't she mad a second ago? He couldn't understand how she could change her mood so quickly.

He waited there until he heard the woman saying that it was time to her to go back to the mansion. The two beneath him got up, patting the sand from their backs. He heard as she thanked the sailor for distracting her and make her see her situation by another sight. Turner teased her with something that Connor couldn't hear, but he saw as the woman punched him on the gut playfully, mumbling protests like 'you're so smug!'.

He crouched on the branch, getting ready to jump and follow her when she moved into the woods again. With mutual wave, the two parted ways; Giselle entered the path between the trees that would lead her to the trail. Connor decided to play a bit with her (more as a punishment for her state about him earlier) when he noticed she looked back in search of something; he knew she was feeling observed.

The assassin smirked internally as he jumped to another branch, purposely making a little noise to turn the woman's attention to the tree he was before.

As quick as a little scared rabbit, the girl snapped back, searching for anything that looked like a predator. He could almost feel her heart racing in her chest, what made him shook his head slightly in disbelief of her lack of preparation for attacks like these.

He waited for her to walk a bit before he moved to another tree, once again making noise. As a response this time, he heard her let out a small and fearful moan – bringing her hands together in her chest and looking around nervously, biting her lip.

Like a cougar, he moved and landed behind her with a thump. The woman let out a scream and ran forward, until she reached a tree, then she turned at him; her breath erratic as she looked at him terrorized.

Connor couldn't help a small smirk as he saw the horror in her face; he just stood there and analyzed as her expressions changed quickly – from utterly terror, to confusion, then surprise and finally angriness.

"Connor what in the world were you doing?! Did you want to give me a heart attack?!" She threw her hands in the air and stomped her way to him.

The native shrugged, still smirking softly "I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you"

'_You pretty little liar!' _She glared him and folded her arms tightly "Yes, sure" She said and walked past him angrily.

He shook his head and caught up with her, walking by her side and looking at her – even though she ignored him and kept walking. He watched her purposely indiscreetly, but she refused to look at him.

"Are you really angry with me because of that?"

Giselle furrowed her eyebrows further and scowled, finally turning to him "Obviously! That's not something that should be done to a lady!"

He pursed his lips and looked at her innocently "But you are not-"

"Don't-!" She raised her hand stopping him "Don't you even finish this sentence unless you want to have a beauty of a punch landed in your face!"

He grimaced; almost being able to see a vein popping in her forehead "So you really want to punch me?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, confused for a moment, but then looked at him disbelieved "Were you eavesdropping my conversation with Daniel?"

Connor straightened his position and looked away "I was not… eavesdropping…"

"I'm sorry to tell you, captain; but when you hear other people's conversation without them knowing so it _is _eavesdropping" She said sarcastically.

He folded his arms and looked at her seriously "I just wanted to know why you ran"

"You could've just asked me, you know?"

"I thought you would not want to talk to me, you said you were upset because of me too"

The brunette glared him "It doesn't count, you just know that because you heard me saying it to Daniel" She sighed and rubbed her forehead "Alright, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have told you indeed" She looked down with a hurtful expression "Look, I know I don't have the right to be – I mean: you know this already bu-"

The woman looked up to him when he placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling softly "You do not need to explain yourself. I want to apologize too, for being rude earlier" He told her calmly and retrieved his hand "It was not my intention to let you upset"

She blinked, staring at him owlishly, then smiled softly and nodded "Apology accepted. I'm sorry for snooping in your business" She sighed and grimaced _'Again_…'

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her thoughtfully, although she watched the forest now.

"Look!" She pointed "There's a raccoon over there! And he has a seed on his little paws, that's so cute!" She giggled

Connor sighed and couldn't help but smile a bit at her cheerfulness. He pondered if he should tell her about the brotherhood or not, or rather: if he should help her learning how to sail. She was a good person and he knew that her father helped the order, so he didn't have to suspect her. Well, he could help her while he was at the homestead, in exchange, she could wash their clothes and help cleaning the ship or the mansion when it was needed.

"Giselle" He called, still with a little smile on his face.

Her big brown eyes turned to him curiously, but she just kept quiet, waiting for him to talk.

He licked his lips and stopped walking "I was thinking about your request from earlier and… I can teach you. Not all days bu-"

He stopped when he heard a little squeal. Looking to her, he saw that she had both her hands on her mouth, even so they couldn't hide the big grin on her face.

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" She asked disbelieved, but happily.

The assassin shrugged "Yes"

That was when he felt 140 pounds of weight on him. His eyes widened as the girl squealed again in joy and hugged his neck. All so sudden, she released him, face red as a tomato, but grinning happily still.

"Thank you so much, Connor! I-I'll not disappoint you!" She said raising her fist in emphasis, then she chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head "And I'm sorry for that, it was instinctive…"

He shook his head and looked ahead, trying to hide the small blush that crept on his cheeks "It was nothing. Come on; let's go back to the mansion"

Giselle smiled kindly and nodded "Aye, sir!" She exclaimed and followed him

* * *

All her cheerfulness dropped when they entered the mansion and she saw her father's glare. With Connor telling her that he would help her, she had forgotten that she had yet to convince her father to let her stay at the homestead. Well, at least Connor would try to convince him too… wouldn't him?

She grimaced and looked away from him as the two entered the living room where John, Anthony and Achilles were. She shot a quick glance to her friend, who looked at her worriedly, silently muttering an "I'm fine" to him.

Taking a deep breath she looked at her father courageously, he answered with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Father, I need to talk to you" She said and turned to the stairs.

Giselle headed to the same room they had talked on before. Both sat on the couches and she explained to him all that she was feeling; a little betrayed by him for keeping the secret from her, another bit worried by his safety; also apologizing for running away, but saying that she needed to. She told him that she really wanted to stay there – also quoting that her uncle was there and was perfectly fine, but saying that she would talk about that later - and she admitted that she was a bit nervous and scared at the thought of leaving home for a while. However, she told him that Connor agreed in teaching her how to sail and that it was a chance she would never be given again if she left now.

John kept quiet during her speech. He had propped his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands, resting his chin above it and looking at his daughter calmly. When she finished, he kept silent and looked to the floor. Giselle pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her dad worriedly, in search of approval.

The older man sighed tiredly and looked at her apologetically, letting his arms fall in his legs "Darling, I think I owe you an apology as well. I'm sorry for being so tough with you, I'm just worried…" His eyebrows furrowed in concern "I think it's time for you to know what this is all about…"

Her head tilted to the side and her eyes widened at his words. Then he started explaining everything. Giselle couldn't believe in his words in the beginning. She looked at him confusedly as he told her everything the brotherhood meant; the war between Assassins and Templars. He told her how he ended helping the assassins; it was after he met Sam Adams When the two became good friends, Sam started asking few tasks such as publishing some of his ideas on his newspaper. The day he was told about the brotherhood was when Sam feared that the Templars started suspecting about John. He told him what he was gotten into and asked him if he wanted to keep helping them, also saying that it was his right to give up if he thought it was too much for him.

But John didn't give up, he accepted the mission.

Giselle could see the sadness in her father eyes as he spoke. He told that sometime after he made his decision, he met her mother and then they married a year after. As the time passed he became more and more worried about his family. When Andrew was born Melissa and him decided that they would keep his secret from him and for the other children that could come for their safety.

"I didn't want you to get involved in this, Giselle" He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath "We thought it was too dangerous for any of you to know, but I can't keep it from you anymore"

The young woman stared at him speechless. Her eyebrows were furrowed and mouth hung open, trying to process everything he told her. Assassins, Templars, war and death, secrets and treasures… she couldn't believe all of that happened just beneath the nose of the normal people. She felt so blind and dumb.

She flinched, coming out of her trance when her father's hand made contact with hers.

"Darling, are you alright?" He asked concernedly, looking right through her eyes.

She licked her lips and nodded nervously "I'm fine, daddy. I'm just confused and surprised, that's all…"

The mid-aged man stood quiet, looking at her still. He then licked his lips as well.

"So, uncle Lance is here, uh? That was really unexpected"

The young woman blinked and looked at him surprised by his attempt to change the subject. She nodded "Yes, I didn't see that coming too. Connor took me to take a stroll in the village and I ended encountering him there. He said he wanted to visit us and that a lot has happened, that was why he didn't answer the letters and neither wrote for us"

"We could go there after the lunch" He said and smirked "And don't say things like "take a stroll with Connor" near Anthony, he might get jealous"

Giselle couldn't help but laugh at her father's statement "Well, that's the truth. And what is he doing here anyways? I thought if you were coming than you'd bring Andrew with you, not him"

He chuckled and leaned back on the couch, releasing her hand "I obliged him to come, since he was the one who made up the plan of disguising you" He ran a hand through his hair "I swear to god that when he entered my office, with that nervous expression and said that he had bad news, I though he was going to say you were pregnant"

The brunette's face burned bright red and she scowled embarrassedly "Daddy! What the hell-? I – god, I can't even…!" She grimaced and her entire body shivered.

John laughed heartily, tearing up a little by his daughter's reaction. He chuckled as he wiped a tear of amusement from his eye "I would have certainly murdered him, don't worry"

Giselle smirked softly, still red "That's right daddy! Thanks"

The older man smiled and got up, offering his hand to his daughter "C'mon, let's not keep them waiting for the meal" She grabbed his hand and stood up "Now you have to know that they don't like to wait too long for the food. Not to mention that Achilles will probably make you clean the entire house and make food often"

She stopped and looked at him incredulous "Does that means…?"

He grinned proudly "Yes, darling, it means what you're thinking"

The young woman grinned from ear to ear and she let out a big squeal, jumping on her father and giving him a crushing-big-bear-hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much daddy!" She said joyfully, hugging him with all her strength.

He chuckled and replied her embrace, stroking her hair kindly.

* * *

Giselle yawned as she looked fondly to the sunset, leaning back on her hands and feeling the thin grass in her palms. After she and her father came back from her uncle's, she left her dad with the other men at the mansion and made her way to the cliff behind the house, where she could see the Aquila peacefully floating on the water, beside the harbor. She smiled at the sight of the gorgeous vessel, anxious to start working on it.

"Giselle!"

She looked over her shoulder to see Anthony coming running towards her; his coat flowing behind him. She smiled and waved to him. He sighed and sat beside her on the ground; his lips curved in a grin and his green eyes shining in expectation.

"Watching the sunset, eh?" He spoke, turning to the horizon.

"Yes. It's beautiful seeing it from here, isn't it?' She asked; her eyes distantly enjoying the view.

He turned his gaze to her, smiling kindly "Yes" He watched her for some moments, happy that she now was finally calm and happy as well. He knew he would miss her in Boston, but if that would make her dream come true, he wouldn't try to convince her to go back with them.

Anthony cleared his throat, bringing her attention to him, then smirked elfishly "I've got a gift for you"

The brunette smiled curiously and raised an eyebrow "Oh, really?"

He nodded and took a rectangular brown package from inside his coat. With a wink, he handed it to her. She took the gift and placed it on her lap, carefully unwrapping the object. When she was done, she faced a dark blue book.

She blinked and lifted the book, looking at the back cover "It has no title" She pointed out and looked at him confusedly.

He shrugged and shifted his stretched legs in front of him "Nope. But the man who sold it to me said that it was about a captain. It's a sailor's story. I bought it when we were travelling; 'thought you would like it."

Giselle smiled fondly and placed the book on her lap again, turning to hug him "Thank you, Anthony. You didn't need to buy me anything"

He smiled as he replied the hug "No problem"

When she backed up a bit, he brushed a curly strand to her behind her ear, keeping his hand there. He smiled again when she looked at him confusedly, silently asking what he was doing, and when he spotted a soft blush coloring her cheeks. He swallowed slowly and looked at her directly in the eyes; his smile now gone, making his face more serious.

"Giselle, I…" He whispered, slightly stroking the back of her ear.

The poor woman's heart raced in her chest. She was no fool, she had an idea what he was planning to do or say, and that made her utterly nervous. She felt her stomach twisting inside of her. She wanted to run or to say something to break the mood, but she was paralyzed; only being able to look through his jungle green eyes in return.

She noticed his eyes moving from her eyes to her mouth, making her even more uneasy. She closed her eyes tightly when he brushed the back of his index finger beneath her chin. When her eyelid opened again, she saw that he was smiling calmly; his eyes no longer seemed hazed, now they held simply kindness.

"I… hope you can make your dream come true. I'll be cheering for you" He said, stroking the top of her head.

Giselle gulped, looking at him apologetically, and gave him a small smile "Thanks, Anthony"

He answered with a smile, then got up, stretching his arms above him "Well, I think I'll go talk to your father, ask him when we're departing tomorrow"

She nodded, still feeling guilty "Alright, see you at the dinner"

His mouth curved in a charming smile, half showing his pure white teeth "See ya"

* * *

The young woman sighed tiredly as she let herself fall on the bed, spreading herself on the mattress. Gallant barked in low tone and jumped to her side, lying down near her arms. She smiled and ruffled the animal's head affectively. On her other side, there rested the mysterious book Anthony gave her. She tilted her head, looking at it curiously whilst still petting her dog.

With a huff, she raised her torso, sitting on the bed. She grabbed the book and opened it, finding the first page to be blank. Raising an eyebrow, she turned the page; this one containing a simple phrase:

"_Always look for the eyes of the eagle"_

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was that the title of the book? She had no clue. Turning the page once more, she finally found a page entirely filled with words. Her eyes scanned the book curiously as she started reading.

"_This is a story of a man who owned the seas. A man who never dreamt that one day would turn into a legend. Remember this name, fellow gentlemen o' fortune¹: Captain Hawkins; for it is his adventurous life you're about to read"_

Just as she finished the first paragraph, her reading was interrupted by a knock on the door. Her eyes were still glued on the book when she answered "Come in!"

She heard as the visitor entered her room and closed the door behind him. She finally looked up to see Connor watching her curiously.

Giselle smiled "Hey!" She greeted, closing the book.

"Hello" He replied with a smile, walking towards her "What are you reading?"

She patted the space beside her when she noticed he had no place to sit "A book Anthony gave me today" She handed it to him when he sat on the bed "It has no title, though. Very strange"

The assassin analyzed the book, first the cover and back cover, then opening it, turning the first blank page to read the first phrase "Indeed"

The brunette pointed to the words "Do you think this is the title?"

He bent his mouth in doubt "I do not know"

She giggled and brought her legs up to the mattress, crossing them and resting her arms on it "So, what brings you here?"

Connor turned to her "I was wondering if you wished to start your lessons tomorrow. I have some spare time for now, so I thought it was a good idea"

She smiled joyfully and nodded "Of course! I'm yours to command, cap'n!" She saluted.

He chuckled softly and returned the book to her "How was the conversation with your father? He told me that he permitted you to stay, but only that" He mentally sighed, omitting the part where John threatened that if he tried anything with his little hummingbird (as he had pointed) he was going to murder him. _'Rule number one, Mr. Connor: don't touch and don't look'_ the older man's words echoed in his mind.

The young woman smiled kindly "It was good. We're finally in good terms again"

Her happiness faded, being substituted by doubt. She remembered what her father said about assassins and Templars, that they hunted each other. That meant that Connor…

"He told you, didn't he?"

His voice woke her up from her deviations, making her turn to him again. He now looked down, his expression nearing the sadness and the concern.

She licked her lips "Yes…"

A deep silence overwhelmed them for some moments. Giselle tried to find something to say, but she couldn't come up with anything. She bit her lip and looked at Gallant, who now slept calmly on her pillow.

"Look" He spoke, making her look at him, though he kept looking down "If you do not want to see me anymore, I understand, I-"

"Connor, I would never do that to you!" Now he was the one who turned to her; her expression was of a kind of hurt "Do you really think I'd push you away for that? Do you think I'm that kind of person?"

He was speechless for some seconds. He watched as her eyes seemed to have a fierce fire in them, but expressed, also, how upset she was with him. He shook his head in shame and looked down.

"I just thought… I kill people; I do not know what you would think of that, if you would be scared or mad with me…"

Giselle gave him a reassuring smile, bringing his attention back to her, and shook her head slowly.

"I understand what's at stake, Connor. It's not like I think you enjoy doing this; I know it must be hard to you" She sighed and tilted her head "You're my friend; I'll always try to understand you. I'll never judge your actions before talking to you"

The native stared at her deeply, remaining quiet for some seconds. He then smiled softly.

"_Nia:wen_"

He chuckled when the woman tilted her head and looked at him as a confused little dog watching the food disappear before its eyes.

"It means thank you in my people's language"

Her mouth turned into an 'o' "Whoa, that's awesome!" She opened a big excited smile "Say it again!"

Connor's mouth curved into an amused smirk as he repeated the word.

"Niaawl?" She tried - sounding like a cat mewling - and burst out laughing "Good lord, I'm terrible at it!"

He chuckled once more "You are just not used to it. Try again"

She shook her head amusedly, still laughing "Oh, nonono, it'll be way too embarrassing"

He rolled his eyes, but let her with her decision. He watched as her giggles decreased to an embarrassed and amused smile and she reached her dog's head to pet him.

"Ah, thanks once more for the clothes, they're really comfortable!" She told him happily, and then grimaced, looking at her shoulder "Except this bloody sleeve that keeps sliding every time!"

"You are welcome" Connor smiled and turned to look at the balcony's glass doors, seeing the dark blue night sky and the moon "I think I will let you rest now. Tomorrow there will be a lot of work for you" He turned to her again "I am sorry for not having anything for you to wear to sleep"

She smiled and shook her head "No problem, daddy brought me some clothes for me to wear, including a nightgown. He said mom made sure he brought it to me; she even sent me a dress" She rolled her eyes amusedly "She doesn't likes me wearing pants and shirts"

"And do you prefer it over dresses?" He asked curiously

She shrugged "Not really, I like both. Dresses are more uncomfortable, but they are pretty, I like them too"

He nodded "I see" He said and got up "Well, see you tomorrow. Goodnight"

Giselle replied the smile he shot her "Goodnight, see ya"

She waited until he disappeared through the door and close it to look at Gallant and try to say the word again. She sounded even worst, like a dying bobcat. She let herself fall in the bed again, burying her face on the pillow and groaning in annoyance, but also in amusement with her silly self.

* * *

**A/N: I feel sorry for Anthony, he'll be the friendzoned of this story haha XD poor guy... and notice that he's my favorite OC until now(counting the ones on my other story), so, yeah, I'm evil. Good for Connor, eh? He gets the fluffiness like the ones at the end.  
PS: Bwahahaha, love some mystery around books lol **

**¹ A slightly more positive term for pirates**


	8. It's not as easy as it seems

Hey guys!

As always, thanks for the reviews: _**Guest/S:** LOL The poor woman is going to get herself into something bigger than she thinks! D: Next chapter you'll se what I'm talking about(at least I'm planning to start with the real big deal here)_ and **_xSaerin:_**_Lots of fluff in this chap x) I can imagine your reaction haha xD Andy will take a while to make some real move, he's too afraid of losing their friendship :)_. Thanks also for the favs and follows!

Finally I want to annouce that _Figment of Imagery _is officially helping me with the grammar check :D This chapter was checked and I got some nice tips that'll help me improve my writting and, consequently, your reading!

* * *

"Take care, Darling."

Her father kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair, a kind smile curving his lips. Giselle smiled warmly and hugged him tightly, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Daddy. I'll miss you," she told him fondly, feeling her heart somewhat divided. She wasn't lying when she said she was scared of leaving home in this instance, out of the blue. In a few days she'd probably be suffering a little bit of homesickness, but that was her choice and she wouldn't step back now.

When she released him, John looked at her playfully and raised an eyebrow. "Do not get into trouble. I'll be back in two weeks to see how you're doing and bring some things to you." He patted her shoulder. "You're staying at your uncle's next week?"

"Yes, a few days. He asked me to help him with some tasks," she said, and watched as her father placed his suitcase on the carriage.

He then turned to Achilles, who stood beside Connor and Giselle. He smiled to him calmly..

"Tell me if she causes any you any trouble Achilles, I'll come right away," he said as he winked.

The old man chuckled softly. "Don't worry, John, I'll make sure she stays on the line."

Giselle rolled her eyes. She felt her dog's tail whack her calf as always as he sat beside her, and looked ahead when a hand was placed in her shoulder. Anthony stood there grinning brightly.

"Take care now, you little fox," he said and ruffled her hair, making her bend her mouth and smooth it. "I want at least a letter a week, heard me?"

She smiled playfully. "How 'bout one and a half?"

He put a hand on his chin and looked up.

"Fair enough." He extended his hand for her to shake it, smirking at her mischievously.

She grinned and took his hand. She was about to shake it when he pulled her hand towards him and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Giselle couldn't restrain the little blush that crept on her face, but masked it by rolling her eyes and smirking playfully.

He looked up charmingly, still leaning forward and with her hand in his. "And that's how we make a deal with a lady." He chuckled and stood up straight, releasing her hand and turning to Gallant by her side. "Hey boy, take care of her, alright?" he told him, giving the dog a friendly caress on his furry head.

Giselle watched as he walked over to Connor and nodded, telling him good bye and good luck on his work and his training with her. The native nodded too and wished a good travel. He then walked to the carriage. Before he disappeared inside the vehicle he looked at her, made a small salute and winked. "See ya, 'Elle!"

Giselle smiled and shook her head bemusedly. She then turned to look at her father, who was holding Connor's shoulder and telling him good bye. Her mouth bent when she swear she could hear him whispering Remember the rules, my son before he walked to her again. He petted Gallant's head kindly, whispering to him to keep an eye out for her always, and then turned to her.

He sighed deeply and looked at her with slight amount of concern. "Are you sure you'll be alright, Hummingbird?"

The brunette grinned and hugged her father tightly one last time. "I'm sure, daddy! And I promise I'll do my best!" She released him and raised her fist in a determined expression. "I'll make you proud!"

The middle-aged man took a look at his daughter, stroking her cheek fondly. "I already am, my darling," he whispered and kissed her forehead, before he finally headed to the carriage. "Well, good bye, everyone! See you in two weeks!" he announced, and disappeared inside the vehicle.

The three and the dog watched them leave. Giselle waved to them happily, once again feeling a divide form in her heart. The vehicle slowly started to disappear from their vision, until they could no longer see it.

"Well," The old man said and knocked the ground with his cane. "I think you two should go now. I'm sure you have plenty of things to teach her, my boy," he said and turned to the youngsters, smiling kindly.

The brunette grinned cheerfully, placing her dark blue hat on her head. "I guess so," she said and turned to her dog, petting his head softly. "Gallant, I'll be back by the sunset. Stay with Achilles, alright?" She pointed to the elder. "Do exactly what he tells you, heard me?"

The dog stared at her and continued panting with his tongue out.

She rolled her eyes and stood up straight. "Well, see you later Achilles!"

With that, the two headed to the harbor and Achilles and Gallant to the mansion. Giselle chuckled at the sight of the old man looking at the dog beside him and the animal doing the same as they slowly made their way up the stone stairway.

She smiled and turned to Connor. "I think they'll get along well."

He looked over his shoulder to the mansion. "It seems so."

"When we get back I want to meet your dog," she said as she avoided a bush, harvesting some few blueberries that she spotted in middle of the leaves. She threw one in her mouth and offered her hand with the fruits to her companion. "Want some?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, thank you."

Giselle elbowed him smirking. "Oh, c'mon! Just one, to sweeten your life."

Connor rolled his eyes, but smiled softly. "Alright, I will take one." He said, and grabbed one of the little blue fruits from her hand.

She giggled and threw another two on her mouth. "So, what am I going to learn today?"

He looked up chewing the berry, thinking about it. "The basics. How to arrange the sails, to feel how the wind is affecting the ship and to climb the mast."

She grimaced. "Hmm, I guess I'll have some trouble with the last one…"

She looked to him when he put a hand on her shoulder and saw him smiling softly.

"Do not worry, there is no need to rush things," he said comfortingly.

Giselle smiled to him in response and nodded.

He retrieved his hand, still smiling. "I thought you had said that these clothes belonged to your friend?"

She blinked and giggled. "Oh, I convinced him to let me have them. They're comfortable and boss-like!" She smirked and held her hat's brim. "What did you think of the hat?"

He gave her a small smirk in answer. "It is nice, it matches you."

Her smirk grew wider. "Thanks. I like yours too."

Through their way, he stood silent as the woman told him about a book she had bought the day before she got stuck on the Aquila. She said it was about a cat with boots who is very tricky and deceitful. The night of that same day she read it to her little sister and she loved the beginning. He tilted his head in slight pity as she sighed and said that she felt guilty for not being able to read the rest for her and that she was probably disappointed. He answered saying that he thought that she would understand and that she could read when she went to visit her, also asking about her and her family after it.

He watched her as she spoke, smiling as he saw how happy she seemed when she talked about her siblings and mother. She described what they all looked like, her eyes seemed to shine as she told how she thought her mother to be beautiful and elegant, a true lady.

Connor then looked ahead, finding funny how she could talk non-stop for so much time. He wasn't the talkative type, he preferred to stay silent and hear the sounds of everything around him, even if it included the woman's quick voice.

He felt tempted, however, to ask her about the strange relationship she had with her friend. He could notice the way he looked at her and his actions towards her as well...didn't she see that he seemed to like her a lot? He was on the mansion's roof yesterday afternoon when he saw her watching the sunset at the cliff's edge, and then when the young man came to her. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he could almost sense how tense she became when the man touched her chin. He also felt pity for him when he walked away, seeing how broken hearted he seemed. If she didn't like him, why didn't she make it clear for him? He couldn't understand.

"Good morning, cap'n!" Faulkner greeted as they approached the Aquila. He grinned when he looked at Giselle. "Back so soon, lass?"

The brunette smirked. "Of course, Mr. Faulkner. I can't stay too long away from the sea."

He laughed. "I like the way you talk, lass!"

"Mr. Faulkner, I have decided to teach Giselle what I know about sailing. I was hoping you could help me in this task as well," Connor proposed to him, smiling softly and glancing the young woman beside him.

The first mate pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow, pulling his beard slightly. "Hmm, I don't know cap'n. As I've told you, women bring bad luck…"

Giselle shot him a puppy-dog face. "Pleaaaase, Mr. Faulkner?"

He tried to hide a devious smirk. "I don't know lass… maybe if you could do something to repay the kindness… like that deck over there, it's been so filthy, those scoundrels haven't been taking the proper care with it…"

The woman gave him a surprised look, filled with disbelief, but she just sighed and faked a smile. "I'll do whatever you want, it's a deal!"

He grinned and patted her shoulder strongly. "Welcome aboard, miss!" He said and laughed heartily.

'Oh boy…' She mentally sighed and rolled her eyes as the three of them walked up the gangplank towards the Aquila.

As soon as she stepped on the ship, however, she felt renewed. Her eyes wandered around everything, memorizing each structure ahead of her. She sighed in relief as she felt the vessel's waving movement beneath her feet. It felt like home.

Happily, she greeted the crew who waved to her. She saw Daniel up on the mast and shouted a 'Hi!' to him and waved as the sailor answered with a salute. She watched with a smile Connor and Faulkner ahead of her, already going up the stairs towards the helm. She hurried and caught up with them, hearing them wondering what they would start with.

"Do we have any tasks today, Mr. Faulkner?" Connor asked politely as he stopped by the helm; hands clasped behind him.

"Not that I'm aware of, sir. We haven't received any letters yet."

The native nodded. "Alright. Prepare to sail, I will show her some things." He commanded and turned to Giselle. "Follow me."

She nodded and walked beside the captain as he showed her the ship. He explained to her how everything worked. How to load up the cannons and fire them, to roll up or to release the sails, how the rudder worked and the different speed that the ship could achieve. He also explained some security measures, with the cannons, its iron balls and also in case of a storm. He stressed how important was to obey his order of 'take cover' when he demanded, both in case of storms or battles. He instructed her about other common warnings like 'Men-o-war', which meant signaling that an enemy ship or fleet is approaching, or 'Rogue wave'.

The brunette paid full attention to his teachings, even though she already knew about some of them. She also watched the crew working, verifying the sails, the ropes and several other things for their departing. Her expression was serious, as she didn't want him to think she was not hearing what he was saying, but in the inside, she was exploding from joy. She felt so excited! She never thought she was going to live to see the day where she would learn and sail among a ship.

"We're ready, cap'n!" Faulkner shouted from the helm, making the two look towards him.

Connor turned back to Giselle. "Come with me."

Once more, she did as she was told and followed him. Giggling and squealing in her mind, but not being able to restrain a small excited smile to curve her lips. She stood beside him while he took hold of the helm. A shiver ran down her spine as he commanded out loud.

"Half-sail men!" His rough yet calm command echoed and seconds later the ship gained life.

And then, she felt the wind in her face. Giselle closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She heard the excited shouts of the crew beneath her and the waves crashing against the hull as the Aquila opened path through the sea. The breeze seemed to embrace her, like a mother that had missed her child's presence for a long time. She knew that every time she'd step on the Aquila she'd knew where she belonged, and that was at the sea.

Connor looked at her discretely, watching as she closed her eyes and breathed calmly. He could feel how peaceful she was feeling now and that somehow made him happy. He sort of admired her love for the sea; it seemed like it was a part of her, as if she was a mermaid without a fishtail.

She slowly opened her eyes again and blinked, softly looking at him after it. He shot her a warm smile and she did the same.

"Enjoying the wind?" He asked in low tone, looking ahead to the horizon again.

She sighed calmly and peacefully. "Yes. It feels like home"

He smiled again and shifted. "Well, I want you to pay attention in what I do for now. You will have to do the same when I told you to."

She smiled again and nodded, taking a step closer to him. "Aye, cap'n."

The assassin guided the Aquila calmly through the waves, feeling the woman's eyes on him the entire time. He internally smiled, liking the way she was so interested in learning from him. When they arrived at the open sea, he decided it was time to let her try a bit. The sun was bright and the waves were soft and calm, so it would be the best time to her to take a shot with the helm.

"Giselle," he called, making her look up to his eyes. "I will take one of my hands off the helm and I want you to hold it yourself, feel its weight on your hands."

She nodded and stepped closer to him. He could feel the anxiety in her.

"At the count of three, alright?" He told her calmly. "One… two… three."

Slowly, he took his right hand from the wheel, instantly feeling his other hand overloaded by the strength of the object fighting against him. Giselle quickly held one of its handle's, groaning slightly and grimacing.

"Wow, it's heavy!" She protested, furrowing her eyebrows in endeavor.

"But you are not even holding it all by yourself."

She puffed her cheek and glared him. "I know, alright? I'm just not used to it."

He watched amused as she bit her lip and tried to maintain her push on the object, fighting against it silently. Quietly, he added a bit more strength on his side of the helm, sparing her from so much effort.

She opened a hopeful smile, but then bent her mouth and raised her eyebrow; finally, she turned to him "Connor…"

He shrugged. "I was just trying to help."

The woman sighed tiredly. "I need to get used to it myself, there's no way out."

"Alright then," he answered and took her other wrist, placing it in exchange of his other hand. She let out a shriek, like a scared kitten, and gripped the helm tightly.

"What are you doing?!" She squeaked, making a brute effort to maintain the Aquila in course, but even so the vessel seemed to be unbalanced to the left. "I'm gonna kill everybody in this ship!"

Faulkner burst out laughing by her side, making her furrow her eyebrows and glare him, but as she paid attention to him, the helm almost knocked her by its force, and with another shriek, she quickly pushed it back, having to put a lot more strength than before.

"That's it, cap'n! Show her who's in charge here!" He told the native and patted him strongly on the shoulder.

Giselle could feel a vein popping in her head. 'I'm going to murder you, Mr. Faulkner. Just wait and see… wait and see.'

Connor couldn't help a small smile in amusement as well, but he put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Differently from the other times he did that, she kept looking ahead, concentrated in her task. She learned that lesson, at least.

"Warn me if you are too tired. I will be here by your side, do not worry." He told her kindly and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

He could see a light rose coloring her cheeks as she nodded, muttering a low, 'I'm fine, for now' to him.

Sometime after, he noticed she tried with all her forces to relax. She constantly breathed in and out deeply. He noticed that her forehead was covered in sweat and her cheeks were now red from effort.

"I think I'll get a pair of gloves like yours tailored for me." She breathed out hardly and let out a weak chuckle. "This thing will make my hands turn into dust."

He didn't answer, but found intriguing how she could maintain her sense of humor even at the verge of fainting.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked with worry.

"I'm fine." She answered quickly, pursing her lips and clenching her hands on the helm.

The assassin shook his head in disagreement of her stubbornness and walked behind her. He placed his hands in beneath the handles hers were gripping, pushing it so he helped her stabilize the ship.

"Do not push yourself so much," he whispered seriously "I am not going to scold you for telling me when you are tired."

Giselle almost couldn't hear what he told her. She couldn't tell if it was because she was exhausted or if it was for feeling his presence so near her. Her body tensed up at the thought of his being trapping her now, with each of his arms beside hers and his back with little distance of hers.

She bit her lip, looking up at him sadly. "I don't want to give up, I want to learn."

He sighed and looked down to her. "What have I told you before we arrived?"

The brunette puffed her cheek and her eyes moved aside as she tried to remember.

"Hum… not to rush things…" she whispered like a child that have just been scolded.

Connor nodded and gestured the stairs with his head. "Yes. Now go rest for a while and eat something, it will make you feel better."

"But-"

"Giselle." He furrowed his eyebrows, turning his expression a bit more severe in order to convince her.

She sighed and nodded submissively. "Aye, cap'n."

Sluggishly, Giselle lowered herself so she passed beneath his arm and then made her way to the hold. She headed to the kitchen, where she asked Smith, the cook, for some bread, fruits and a jar of water. She sat by a table at the corner of the room and sighed as she chewed the food.

'I think I'll have to do more exercise…' she thought.

The woman pouted as she stared at the cup at the table sadly. She felt bad for being obliged to give up her task because of her weakness. She didn't want to give Connor an excuse to stop teaching her. She feared that if she kept not being able to fulfill the tasks he demanded, he would give up of her.

She brought the cup to her lips and took a long swig, closing her eyes as the fresh liquid seemed to bring new life to her dry throat.

"Do not push yourself so much!"… "I will be here by your side, do not worry"

Her cheeks colored up again as she remembered his words. He was so kind and caring. She never imagined him to act like that. Actually, she thought he would be a lot harsher when going to teach her. She didn't know what to think about it exactly, it made her a bit confused somehow.

And then, she thought again about how her heart beat faster when she felt him just behind her earlier. It made her uneasy, but also feel protected. She smiled to herself without an exact reason.

"I understand why ye told me that ye are always daydreamin'."

Her eyelids opened softly and she blinked, finding Daniel sitting with a smirk on his face at the other side of the table.

She chuckled and smirked back at him. "Yeah, I haven't lied to you, if that's what you're saying."

The sailor chuckled. "What was it this time?"

"Nothing too important," She shrugged and took a bite of the bread that still remained on her plate. "I'm just a bit disappointed with myself for not being able to accomplish the task Connor gave me."

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Ye're such a girlie! Do not think about yer weakness, fight against it instead!" He said with determination and smacked his big cup. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes seemed to emanate a strong fire.

Her eyes widened in surprise, turning to the cup at the table, and she cleared her throat, looking back at him "I'm sorry, I-"

He roughly pointed at her. "Do not apologize!" He demanded, making her jump. "From now on, I'll teach ye how to be like a sailor. To act like one. To think like one." He lowered his finger as his tone turned low and mysterious. "The Sea already calls for yer soul, hear its voice, lassie. Now will ye accept its challenge?"

She eyed him sort of fearfully, but nodded slowly. He grinned madly.

"That's right! Now repeat with me: AYE!"

"Aye," she said in low tone.

Daniel waved his hand feverously "Not like that! With force!"

"AYE!" She answered, now stronger and determined, furrowing her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes threateningly. 'I will prove to him that I can do it!'

He laughed satisfied. "That's what I'm talking about!" He said and took a gulp of his cup. "Now when ye go up there again, show cap'n that ye can do what he's challenging you! Just raise the white flag when ye're truly not capable of doing it anymore!"

The brunette nodded with determination. "You can bet on it!"

The brute sailor smirked and offered her the cup on his hand. "Want some?"

She eyed the content of the cup with curiosity, then looked back at him with a bit of disgust "I don't like beer." He raised an eyebrow defiantly and she sighed "Alright, just a sip."

Connor was surprised as the woman came back determined as ever. He saw her making her way towards the stairs and watched her expression with curiosity. Her eyebrows were furrowed and eyes narrowed, seemed to have a flame burning inside them. He blinked and stared at her as she stopped in front of him and shot him a confident smirk.

"I want to try again."

He bent his mouth, not sure of what to do. "Are you sure you are rested enough?"

She raised her fist up in determination. "Of course! I'll do my best!"

Connor tilted his head intrigued, but smiled softly and nodded. "It is all yours," he said and handed her the control of the helm.

…

"Oh, looord, why does it hurt so bad?"

The assassin sighed as he watched the woman whining into the pillow. She was spread out in her mattress, face buried in the pillow. She was still in her sailor clothes, not being able to move to do anything besides taking her hat off before she fell like a rock.

"I told you not to push yourself so much," he told her, walking nearer the bed. His eyes glanced the dog at his side as he cried lowly in concern of his owner.

"Thank you for throwing it in my face." She mumbled, still not moving from the pillow.

He sighed once more and rubbed his forehead, moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Let me see your hands." He asked and extended his own to her.

She groaned in protest as her arm moved slowly to reach his hand, letting hers fall heavily upon his. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the skin of her palm. It was reddened, raw and filled with blisters. He softly ran a finger on the damaged flesh, hearing her hiss in pain lowly.

The native looked at her with concern. "I'll bring something to ease the pain," he told her, gently placing her hand back on the mattress. She only grunted in accordance.

When he came back with some ointment and bandages, she had turned, now lying on her side and with her back towards the door. His eyebrows furrowed in concern as he walked to the other side of the bed as sat beside her. She instantly, but yet slowly, buried her face on the pillow again, hiding it from him.

"Giselle, look at me." He ordered, placing the objects on the mattress.

Slowly, she turned her head to look at him. He saw that her eyes were red and so was her nose, also noticed how her orbs seemed to shine due to being slightly wet.

He sighed sadly taking one of her hands gently in his and applying the ointment. "Do not cry, you will feel better now."

He heard her as she sniffed softly but didn't cry, only watched him in silence.

As he worked, he thought of how he wanted to scold her for being so stubborn. He had warned her when he saw that she started to shift the position of her hands more frequently and also when he noticed her arms shaking in fatigue, but she didn't listen to him. She refused to let go off the helm. Well, she was able to bring the Aquila back to the harbor indeed, but those were the consequences. He wanted to tell her to stop, but Faulkner told him to let her learn the hard way then, and so she did.

Now he didn't feel proud of listening to him.

He felt guilty for letting her keep up with something that he knew would result in her pain. Now she wouldn't even be able to try again tomorrow. Above that, he felt terrible sad when he saw that she was crying. He knew now that he didn't like to watch her suffer. She seemed so fragile that it seemed she would break from a simple touch.

Sometime after, he finally made a knot on the bandages of her second hand and placed it on the mattress again. She had kept silent the entire time he treated her, which made him even more worried, knowing that she was not the quiet type. He wanted to ask her if she was still feeling much pain or if she was feeling sick or had a headache, anything. He just didn't want to leave her knowing that she was not alright. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her seriously.

"Are you alright? Besides the pain in your hands and muscles?"

She kept quiet for a moment, staring at her dog lying on the floor just beside his legs.

"I… just need to rest, I think," She answered in low tone, groaning softly as she shifted her body a bit.

He analyzed her softly for some moments, until he sighed, grabbed the medications and got up.

"Connor..."

His eyes turned to her at her call, seeing as her eyes narrowed in guilt and her lips pursed.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn… you're so kind to me and yet I failed you…" She looked down in shame and sighed sadly "…I'm so sorry."

He felt his heart softening at her words and he gazed at her comfortingly. Sitting by her side again, he brought her gaze back to him.

"You did not fail me," he told her gently and reassuringly. "Yes, you were stubborn, but that does not mean that you failed. You do not have to be afraid of showing your limits, you are just a young woman with no training. Giselle, as I have said before, do not push yourself so hard."

She said nothing as she stared into his eyes.

"Thank you," she answered, casting him a weak smile. "Thank you for everything."

He smiled as well, giving her a soft pat on her shoulder. "Let me help you take your coat and boots off."

She nodded and grunted as she raised herself up so he could take her coat off her. She let herself fall again as soon as he pulled it from her, closing her eyes at the terribly unpleasant aching in her entire body. He then moved to the far edge of the bed and pulled her boots off, placing them down on the floor and the coat at the chair in front of the dressing table after it.

Once more, he grabbed the bandage and the ointment that rested by her side.

"Goodnight." He heard her whisper, and turned to look at her.

He smiled. "For you as well. Rest and do not worry in waking up too early tomorrow. Achilles will not mind if you don't help him, he knows that you're in pain."

She smiled softly, looking at him kindly "Don't stay awake too late working, you need to rest as well."

"I will not, I assure you I will rest tonight," he told her tenderly, heading to the door and blowing off the candle before he exited the room.


	9. The Journal

Hey guys!

FINALEH! Gosh, I was indecisive to how I was going to make the time skip that begins in this chapter :/ I rewrote this some few times, that's mainly why it took me more time to submit it. Sorry :(  
As always, thanks **S** for the review! It's really kind of you! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks to all whom faved and put a follow too :)

Ah! This chappie is not yet revised. Figment of Imagery was a bit busy, but he'll send me as soon as possible :)

PS: There's a secret meaning for the chapter's name, I hope you get what I tried to imply ;) "answer" on the next chapter.

* * *

Giselle couldn't even walk properly on the next day. She felt like a scarecrow trying to move although her body was made of hay. She swore she was going to roll down the stairs when she made her way to it, but slowly, she managed to go down safe and sound. Gallant followed her closely and watched her with worry as she made her way down.

Connor and Achilles were at the kitchen. She tried to greet them with all her happiness, besides the pain that tormented her.

"How are you feeling?" The assassin asked her hopefully

She grimaced "Hum, the aching in my muscles seems to have gotten worse…but my hands don't hurt as much anymo-ouch!"

Achilles looked at her seriously as he knocked her head with his cane. She turned to him with a pout in her lips.

"You still have much to learn, girl," He told her half-sourly "You don't have to fear your limits, but accept them and learn how to win against it. That takes time, you must be patient"

She scowled in shame and nodded submissively "Aye,si- I mean, yes, Achilles."

The elder smiled "Good. Now eat something. I've made a stew, it's over there in a pan at the dining room"

"Alright, thank you." She said sheepishly and made her way to the dining room.

Connor followed her and sat by the table whilst she poured some stew in a bowl that rested beside the pan.

"So," She started after taking a spoon full of stew and swallowing it "What are you going to do today?"

"I will hunt. We are going low on meat"

"That's nice," She answered honestly, but then pouted in sadness "But that also means that…" She sighed and took another spoon of the stew.

He looked at her comfortingly "Giselle, you are injured. You would not be able to learn anything today. The best thing you can do now is rest, this way you will get better sooner"

"I know…" She stared at the bowl, playing with the spoon like a child "I just don't like to be here and don't be able to do anything"

The native looked up, thinking for a moment, then looked back at her "What you used to do when you were in Boston?"

The brunette looked up to him curiously "Well, I used to buy things for my mother at the market, visit the harbor, walk around the city…"

His eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head "Did you not stay in home sometimes?"

She chuckled "Yes, I did."

"So, what did you do when you were at home?"

She smiled to herself, finally remembering and also feeling dumb for forgetting "I used to read and also write."

When she looked at him again, he seemed surprised, what made her giggle a bit.

He looked at her excitedly with a small smile curving his lips "That is very nice Giselle! You never told me you enjoy writing."

The young woman blushed and gave him an embarrassed smile "Oh, but it's not like I write anything that important. First it was some poems and little stories, only some days ago that I've decided to try and write an actual full story, although I haven't even started it yet"

"Have you decided what is it going to be about?" He asked, truly interested in the subject.

"Uh…" She played with some strands of her hair that fell through her shoulder "Not… exactly…" She gulped, feeling nervous to know his opinion. She didn't know why she feared that he would think she was weird.

"I see," He said a bit disappointed, but unaware of her uneasiness "Please, tell me when you decide about it. I am really interested in reading what you write"

Her heart beat faster when she heard his words and saw his kind smile to her. It was like her interior was invaded by a warm wave of joy. She felt strange at the same time, though, wondering where that came from.

She smiled happily and nodded "I promise!" She then took another spoon of stew and looked down in order to hide the cursed dummy smile that struggled to curve her lips.

…

"It is done"

She blinked as she analyzed his work on her hands, the pain now decreased by the reapplication of ointment and new bandages.

"Thank you" She said, casting him a kind smile.

He smiled as well and nodded before he stood up from the bed, taking the aid kit with him.

"Well, I am leaving for now," He said and then sighed, looking at her seriously yet caringly "Please, stay in home and rest for today. You will feel better faster this way"

Giselle looked aside and opened a naughty smile "Sure"

"Giselle"

She laughed and waved her hand, looking back at him "I'm just kidding. Don't worry, I'll stay here, I promise"

He shook his head in disapproval, but smiled softly "Alright then, I will trust you. See you later"

The brunette watched as he closed the door behind him and smiled to herself at the warm feeling on her heart once again.

_Oh, what's wrong with me today?_

She laughed about herself and got up from the bed, heading to the desk. There rested a small notebook. Its cover was plain black and so was the back cover. She sat in the chair by the desk and sighed, stretching her neck a bit before she opened the notebook.

The brunette pulled the bottle of ink a little closer and grabbed the feather at the head of the desk. All of that material she had asked to Achilles right after she finish her breakfast. The elder seemed happy that she'd thought in something to distract herself while she stood at the mansion. She smiled and plunged the tip of the brownish feather in the bottle, making it wet with the ebony liquid and ready to work.

_June 14__th__, 1773_

_ It's been four days now that I'm at the Davenport homestead. So many things happened… I still can't believe that was capable of getting myself in such a fuzz! It was worth, however, for I've met really kind people.  
Being entirely honest, I didn't expect I would survive after I got trapped in the Aquila. I thought Connor was going to kill me! He was so cold and serious back there. Every time his eyes locked with mine it was like a thunder would hit me. His gaze was so powerful and threatening, it felt like I was staring deep into a dark and unknown sea, I didn't know what to think of him or what he'd decide to do to me. I think that was what made me scared the most about him at that time.  
Now, though, that look has completely vanished. I no longer feel fear when I look at him, it's way the contrary, I feel safe. His deep gaze it's not an unknown sea anymore, it's a clear one that feels like home. Each day that comes I see myself enjoying more his presence. He's calm and patient. I still can't imagine him actually killing someone, that is, if I forget the first look he had when we met.  
Achilles is another great person that I had the privilege to meet. He can be a bit grumpy, but he's a goodhearted man. The sad thing is that I almost can see through his eyes how much sorrow he holds in his heart. I feel so sorry for him. I'm willing to try to do what I can to make his life brighter. Gallant seems to be achieving some part of my goal, he and the old sir are getting along very well with each other. Right now I can see by the window him and the two dogs near the stables.  
This place is a bit odd in a way, and I mean in a good one. There's just so many kind people here! The villagers are all friendly and gentle. I think I'll make them a visit tomorrow, after all I promised Diana and Catherine that I'd drink tea and chat with them one of these days. The crew of the Aquila, even with their playful and sometimes impolite remarks, are very good people too, especially Daniel. Mister Faulkner may get on my nerves most of times, but we get along well in general(although sometimes I feel like strangulating him!).  
Above all, I'm anxious to resume my sailing lessons. Connor is a patient and great teacher, I know he'll do a wonderful job in helping me, although I also know it'll be a long way until I am able to command a ship by myself._

After she finished, Giselle turned to the first blank page and plunged the feather on the bottle once more before she wrote with bigger and prettier letters:

_Giselle Collins_

The young woman closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. Now that she had written it, all of her memories seemed to flash through her mind. At the memory of one in especial, her eyes opened again and she looked aside. There in the far left end of the desk rested the dark blue book that Anthony had given her; mysterious and silent.

Giselle blinked and slowly reached the book, bringing it to her. She didn't know why, but that book gave her a strange feeling. It was like someone was watching her every time she opened it.

'_It must be just me getting hooked in the story,' _She thought.

* * *

_June 22__th __, 1773_

_ Father arrived here today, he brought me some more things like books, clothes, the dress I had ordered to the tailor before I got stuck on the Aquila, the gloves I had asked him by a letter and my favorite quilt that mom made to me when I was ten. The best thing about it is that it'll help me ease the longing for my family, since the wool of the quilt had always held my mother's scent. As much as I'm enjoying being here, I still miss my family very much. I think I've never hugged my dad so tightly as I did this morning, but at least I didn't cry(even if there was a little part inside of me that was urging me to).  
Anthony didn't come this time, but I'm planning to and I did send him a letter every half week as I've promised. He replied me asking if I was doing alright and said that he was quite angry to know that I've hurt myself because of my stubbornness. He said that I need to know my limits and listen more to Connor's advices.  
Daddy was also a bit angry when I told him about that episode. I was planning to let that aside, but he wanted to know every single detail about my progress. He gave me a little scold, but nothing too rough. Connor also helped me saying that I was trying not to push myself so much now and that he was making sure I kept that way. That made dad more satisfied and stop scolding me, but not without a warning of 'behave yourself, Giselle'.  
From time to time, Connor asks me if I had started to write the story I told him or if I decided about the plot. It amuses me and also makes me happy to see that he's truly interested in reading what I write.  
I haven't had much time to read the book Andy has given me. However, the few pages I read had shown me how interesting the story is. The strange thing is that I've been having some weird dreams about captain Hawkings and his crew, not every day, but still. I wonder if I should stop reading it before I go to sleep, but the sad thing it's that is the only time I have to read it._

* * *

_September 10__th__, 1773_

"Giselle, try at least once more, I know you can do it"

The brunette looked up to the assassin with an unconfident expression. She exchanged glances between him and the ratlines in front of her.

"But it's so high…" She answered in low tone and bit her lip. She had been trying to climb the ratlines every two days since she begun the classes with Connor, but she hasn't been able to do it until now. Not to mention the several falls that the attempts gifted her with

She felt his hand on her shoulder and looked up when he gave it a squeeze.

"Do not think about the height, just think in climbing. There is a beautiful view up there, it is worth the try." He told her, but she kept looking at him unsurely. He sighed and held her in front of him by her shoulders. He looked deep through her eyes and spoke again "Giselle, trust me. I will not let anything happen to you. I will be down here until you reach the first level, then I will go up there to climb the rest with you, alright?"

He waited and watched as her eyes analyzed his expression. She still seemed a bit hesitant, but pursed her lips and nodded.

"I'll try." She said and turned to the ratlines.

The native observed as she gingerly placed her hands at the ropes and held it firmly before she pushed herself up on it and moved to the exterior of the grate of ropes. Taking a deep breath, she started making her way upwards.

She felt the usual force fighting against her and trying to shove her back to the ship. The wind blew her ponytail, making it flow by her side as she climbed up further. Besides the Aquila was anchored, she could feel the waving of the ship more accentuated. It should be because they were in middle of the sea.

For a brief time, she committed the sin of looking down. Her eyes widened as she saw the hugeness of water down there, so far from her.

"Giselle!" Connor shouted in worry as she let out a low shriek and almost slipped from the ropes.

The young woman gritted her teeth and gripped the ropes once again. Looking up determined, she resumed the climb. The wind punished her stronger now, but she kept going.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stretched her arm to reach the platform and when she did it, she gripped it strongly. With a last endeavor, she pushed herself up and fell against the wood, breathing quickly and erratically. Besides all the tiredness, she smiled and laughed in joy in between deep breaths.

She saw as the captain's form appeared at the edge of the platform but she kept laughing joyfully and tiredly. He crouched beside her when he reached her and looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes turned to meet his and she smiled even more. His face just above hers was illuminated by the sun, giving him a special light. That was the first time she stopped to analyze just how handsome he was, also the first time she actually stopped and observed the beauty of a man.

"I'm fine," She breathed out excitedly, pushing her thoughts aside and just focusing in her task and her happiness "I did it!"

He smiled warmly and replied "Yes you did"

After it, the only sound between them was her quick breathing. She stared at him deeply, still smiling in joy, and tried to calm her speed racing heart. He stared at her in return, analyzing her features as well. He felt a little lost in the moment, but thanks to that sensation, he quickly stood.

"We still have some more climbing" He told her and stretched his hand to her, still smiling softly.

Giselle grunted in protest but grabbed his hand and pushed herself off the wood with his help.

"Yeah, let's do this before I lose my courage" She said with a grin and turned to the mast.

The climb up to the crow's nest was a bit more scaring than the first one. Differently from the ratlines, the climbing spots on the mast were smaller and harder to grab on it. Her heart beat like a drum in her chest through the entire way up, and she didn't even look down this time(she was sure she'd have fallen if she did so). At least the way up there was shorter than to the first platform, so they quickly reached it.

As Giselle stood in the crow's nest, her mouth fell open at the sight. It was beyond beautiful. All that width of water was like a huge blue mat that surrounded the Aquila. The waves now seemed just wavelets of a calm beach from up there. The strong wind made her lose a bit of her balance and she sought support on the mast, leaning her back on it.

She could feel her heart being filled with joy. That sight seemed to complete her. The sea, the wind, the waves, all of that was a part of her.

"Beautiful, is not it?"

She looked to her side to see Connor standing there. He was looking ahead as well and held an expression she had never seen before on him. It was a mix of what seemed longing and admiration, like the sight triggered a painful memory to him.

Giselle licked her lips and looked ahead "It's gorgeous" She said and looked at him again.

He finally turned to her with a soft smile on his lips "I saw the expression in your face while you watched it. You were truly happy, like the first time you sailed in the Aquila"

The brunette smiled as well, before she looked ahead again "It's like all of this is a part of me. I can't explain what I feel exactly. It's joy, thrill, anxiety and many other emotions"

"I admire this way of yours"

She looked at him puzzled and blinked "What do you mean?"

He looked ahead, losing himself in the view "How you admire the sea. It is relaxing to see how good you feel when you are aboard the Aquila or near the sea, even more now when you are up here," He chuckled with himself "Since the first day of lessons I think that you are like a mermaid without a fishtail. I feel sorry that you cannot breathe underwater"

She chuckled, feeling her cheeks coloring up a bit "Thanks. I'm glad you feel this way"

The assassin looked at her kindly before he looked ahead again. The phrase was followed by silence, what made Giselle a bit uneasy in the inside. She felt embarrassed and happy hearing his words, but she didn't know what to do exactly. It was like her mind was in an uproar, her heart beating even faster in her chest.

"Well, I think we must get going, or else we'll arrive at the homestead at night" She suggested, not being able to restrain the awkward tone in her voice.

He stood still for a moment, just looking at the horizon, and she wondered what he was thinking, but then he nodded.

"You are right, we should go back," He said in low tone and turned to her" I will go first to make sure you are safe"

The brunette smiled, thinking again about how kind a careful he always was, and then nodded as well.

"As you say, cap'n"

* * *

_December 25__th__, 1773_

_ Yesterday I wasn't able to write my journal because of the big Christmas banquet at Oliver and Corrine's inn. I invited my family to come, since I thought it would be great if all of my friends and my family could have fun together. Thankfully father agreed and he asked his brother to take care of the house while they were away. I also invited Andy, but I knew he wouldn't be able to come since he had to stay with his family.  
It was indeed a lot of fun. The feast was prepared by Oliver and Corrine with the contribution of all the other villagers, it was absolutely delicious! Some of the crew men played music and the people danced happily to it.  
My family seemed to feel at home in there. As soon as we arrived, everybody greeted them. Mom spent most of her time talking to Corrine, Diana and Catherine while father talked to the men. Andrew stood with me and Myriam, then Norris and Connor joined us, what made my brother more comfortable for not being just with women. Selina played with Godfrey and Terry's children.  
Sometime after the midnight, some people exchanged gifts. My parents gave me a new pair of boots, ones that actually fit me and Andrew gave me a new hat, a big brown one with a black feather. I thanked and hugged them but I was a bit sad since I had nothing to give them in return. I only had a gift for Selina, which was a bouquet of pink flowers.  
I had yet another two gifts, one for Achilles and other for Connor, both were poems. I was feeling a bit awkward because it was just some bunch of words, it wasn't actually a gift, but the two were very happy with it. Connor promised me he would give me something in return for the gift. I tried to tell him that he didn't have to worry that much, since it was just a poem, but he wouldn't give up, so I let it that way._

"Gilly, what are you doing?"

Giselle looked down to the black haired little girl raising her head from her lap. She rubbed one of her eyes with her tiny hand, what made the young woman smile. The two were lying in the brunette's bed at the mansion.

"I'm writing in my journal" She answered and let the notebook aside to pull her sister closer to her.

"What is a journal?" She asked and turned her bright blue orbs to her sister.

The young woman smiled and turned to look at the balcony's window, seeing the night blue sky and some stars out there.

"It's a book where you write things that happen in your day, so you can read and remember it if you forget it" Giselle answered and ran a hand through the kid's curly locks.

"Oh, that is really nice. I want to write a journal too!" She said excitedly

The brunette laughed and kissed the top of her head "You can, but you need to learn how to write and read first, don't you think?"

The little girl pouted "Yes"

Giselle smiled tenderly "Don't worry, when the time comes father will teach you, just like he did with me" She said and raised an eyebrow playfully "Now go to sleep, alright?"

She nodded and nestled in her sister's lap again "Good night, Gilly"

Giselle smiled and smoothed her hair "Good night, my flower"

* * *

_January 22__th__, 1774_

"What? I thought you said I could go with you!"

Giselle followed Connor as he wandered through the ship, preparing to sail on the rowboat. She watched him exasperated, arms hanging on her sides and fists clenched.

"I did," He replied and finally turned to her "But that changed when I saw that scavengers' ship over there"

She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him annoyed "I'll not let them see me, let me help you"

"No" He said simply and turned again, heading to where Mr. Faulkner awaited him.

"Connor!" She said and huffed, following him again

The assassin sighed strongly and turned to her once more. Giselle's eyes widened and she stood still as she saw the severe look in his eyes.

"Giselle, I cannot let you risk your life in this. When there are dangers such as this, I will never permit you to participate, am I clear?"

"But!" He glared her. She growled lowly in annoyance and turned her gaze away from him "Can I accompany you in the rowboat at least?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and analyzed her, then he sighed.

"Alright" He said a little frustrated and unsure of his decision.

Her expression softened, but she said nothing as they resumed their way to the rowboat.

The three then sailed in the direction of the big island that the dead chest was. The day after Connor had managed to get a letter from the old Peg Leg, a sailor that somehow had in his possession captain Kidd's letters. Yes, the great William Kidd. Giselle was deeply offended when the old sailor refused to let her take a look on the papers, she had read about the legendary captain and admired him as much as the others she knew about. When she asked why, very indignantly, he said he wasn't going to give it to her just like that, she needed to give him something in exchange. He was about to explain the 'rules' to her when Connor appeared and explained it himself, telling her that he had actually gathered more of the trinkets he demanded.

"I still can't believe that old rag exchanges Kidd's letters for trinkets," She snorted in low tone as the boat moved up and down due to the waves "God forbid! He's a legend!"

Faulkner laughed "Someone's junk may be gold for others, lass"

She sighed and looked to the water around her "Still, I can't understand…"

Giselle turned her gaze to Connor. His eyes were glued on the island that got nearer, silently and seriously analyzing the place. She tilted her head slightly as she observed him, but he didn't seem to notice her. Or else he was avoiding her, what she was really considering, since he seemed a bit vexed when she asked to go on the boat with them.

As they approached the island, Mister Faulkner gave Connor some advices, such as where he should find the ship's graveyard the letter talked about.

"The scavengers must be on the graveyard, they just love it," He rolled his eyes and muttered something Giselle couldn't hear, then he looked at Connor again seriously "Be on your guard"

Connor kept quiet for a moment and stared at the island mysteriously. Giselle raised an eyebrow at his expression, but neither she nor Mr. Faulkner said anything.

"I was thinking," he said thoughtfully before turned to the first mate "If Abel Owens' ship wrecked around here, they must have been looking for something themselves"

Giselle arched her eyebrows and nodded to herself slightly, he had a point.

Faulkner moved his head in agreement and caressed his beard "Ye may be right, but I think it would be foolish to look blindly for something we're still just gathering clues about"

The captain just nodded and jumped off the boat. Giselle's eyes followed his form as he swiftly made his way through ships' wreckage that lay on the beach. The ends of his white and blue coat flowed behind him like the tail of a bird. Her eyes turned back to the first mate when he got up with a tired sigh.

"C'mon lass, help me with this" He said as he gestured her to follow him off the boat.

She nodded and quickly jumped from the little vessel and helped the older man to pull it to the sand. Once they made it, Faulkner tied the boat to a nearby rock with a thick rope, before he sat on the sand with a huff.

Giselle followed him and sat on the sand too, nearer to the water than the man. Her legs trembled a bit from the time spent on the Aquila, three days to be exact. The weird sensation of stepping on land and still feel the waving of the ship through her body always made she feel a bit nauseated, but also oddly giggly. She took her hat off her head and placed it by her side. After it, she pulled from the pouch on her belt the mysterious dark blue book.

Faulkner eyed her with curiosity as she flipped the pages until she got the one she wanted. He shrugged as she started reading and slid near a rock, where he leaned his back, and then closed his eyes with a deep breath in.

Sometime had passed and Giselle still remained with her eyes glued on the book. Normally she would have finished reading it long ago, but there was just so many tasks everyday that she hardly had time to read it. Even at night, the time she usually used to read, she didn't do it anymore because of tiredness. It was partially because most of the lessons of the beginning of that month were given by Mr. Faulkner, since Connor had some errands at the frontier. She didn't mind at the beginning, but the first mate was so much harsher than the native that she ended up returning to the mansion almost like a ghost, exhausted. Not to mention he ordered that she worked the double in exchange for the lessons. She was relieved when her friend came back one week ago, both because she would be free of the first mate's torture and for the light longing of him.

"_And then, the great captain made his way through the jungle in middle of the island. The island that was named by the chest that no longer belonged to the living ones. He encountered some scoundrels in his way, but they were no challenge for the owner of the seas. He looked down to the bloodied corpses of the fallen enemies around him and thought with himself that no one would stop him from his task.  
He resumed his way through the forest and marked in a tree the symbol that he had claimed as his, so only he would know the way back to his treasure. His path led to a shiny lake that at night didn't reflect the stars. Captain observed that the lake formed a stream that descended between the trees. That would lead his way"_

The words were processed in her mind, and then her eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head.

"_They must have been looking for something themselves"_

She swallowed hard "Mister Faulkner?"

She waited for his answer, but when there was none, she looked back at him. The first mate leaned on the rock heavily, breathing deeply: he was asleep. She sighed and shook her head before she looked at the book with uncertainty.

"Could it be?" She whispered to herself. Her heart speeded up at the thrill of adventure and she stood up.

The brunette put the book back on her pouch and looked for a stick. When she found one, she crouched on the ground and hurriedly started writing on the sand.

"_I think I found something on this book that refers to this island, as it said that the captain was at the east part of the island, so I'm heading to there. Please, don't be mad at me, I promise I'll be alright"  
,Giselle_

Giselle finished and looked at her work hesitantly, but got up anyway and headed to the jungle. Before she entered the woods, she glanced back a last time to where Mr. Faulkner slept peacefully. She bit her lip and her hand reached the hilt of the sword on her hip. She looked down to the shining weapon, remembering that Connor gave it to her when he got back a week ago. He said it was a late Christmas gift and she was a bit depressed deep inside of her for receiving that gorgeous object when she gave him just a piece of paper. She was glad anyways and thanked him greatly, hugging him for the first time since he had told her he would teach her how to sail.

Snapping back to reality, she furrowed her eyebrows in determination and released the sword, before she turned to the jungle and ran to its inside.

* * *

A/N: This is just the first step to the real treasure(and, no, it's not the apple), just so you know :)


End file.
